Enamórate
by marceevali-sama
Summary: Enamorarte no es algo que puedas evitar, pero ¿Que eres capas de hacer cuando te enamoras de verdad? ¿Que errores y locuras puedes comenter? ¿Que harias para estar con la persona que amas? Romance, Intriga, Traición, Tristeza, Confusión. SS-NH-ST-NT
1. Chapter 1

Enamórate

Por: Marcela

1

Ino Yamanaka tiene 17 años y estudia en la Preparatoria Konoha, sus amigas son Hinata y Sakura, aunque a veces se queje de estas, está enamorada de su mejor amigo, Shikamaru Nara, aunque él parece no interesarle, razón que hará que ella se fije en alguien más, ella vive independiente pero ayudada por sus padres, en un Apartamento cerca a la preparatoria, lugar donde ha invitado a Hinata a vivir con ella, odia a las "populares" porque son un grupo de chicas dirigidas por Karin, club oficial de los chicos guapos, nada menos que el trío de mosqueteros, como suelen llamarles, tiene la ilusión de enamorarse, pero enamorarse puede traerle más de un problema con su nueva amiga.

Sakura Haruno, tiene 17 años y recién entra a la preparatoria Konoha, sus amigas, Ino y Hinata, aunque les conoce de poco, se convertirán en muy buenas amigas, a primera vista sé enamora nada menos del chico de la discordia de la prepa, nada menos que de Sasuke Uchiha, aunque él no sé ha fijado en ella como parece, su llegada despertó a ciertos pretendientes que no hubiese querido, es invitada por Ino a irse a vivir con ellas, su enemiga que sé gana de inmediato es Karin, dado que se convierten en rivales por Sasuke, destaca mucho en deportes y es mala para matemáticas, lo único que desea es que Sasuke se enamore de ella, pero eso solo le traerá problemas.

Hinata Hyuga tiene 17 años y estudia en la misma prepa que sus amigas, Sakura e Ino, normalmente no sé mete en problemas, si no es por culpa de Ino que mueve a todas, dice no estar enamorada de nadie, pero tiene cierto interés en el chico más hiperactivo de la preparatoria, Naruto Namikaze, vive junto a Ino en el departamento, le aficiona la astronomía, el teatro y está como voluntaria en la preparatoria en el área de tutores, guarda un secreto que le traerá uno que otro problema, es prima de Neji Hyuga, ella cree en el amor, pero cree que no es para ella, pero eso está por cambiar muy pronto, enamorarse es algo que es inevitable.

Neji Hyuga tiene la misma edad y estudia en la preparatoria Konoha, sus mejores amigos son Sasuke y Naruto, el ultimo a veces lo saca de quicio por las tarugadas que llega a cometer, enemigos no considera tenerlos, pero cada que se meten en problemas los tiene gracias a ellos, su novia es una de las porristas, llamada Tenten, vive en el apartamento de Sasuke, forma parte del equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria y es uno de los populares y chicos codiciados por las chicas, aunque no le interesa ninguna, habrá una chica que lo meterá en lio y dado caso dude del amor que cree sentir por su novia, descubrirá que el amor, es algo que simplemente nace y se da.

Sasuke Uchiha, tiene la misma edad de sus amigos, Neji y Naruto, vive en un apartamento que su tutor, Itachi le ha puesto para no tener que supervisarlo, a él no le interesa, enemigos simplemente los tiene cuando le echan pleito, se mete en problemas cada que Naruto los arrastra a ellos, le gustan las carreras de autos que hacen los fines de semana, es capitán del equipo de baloncesto, su ultima novia Karin, se rumora ya no andan juntos, el cree que no existe el amor, simplemente tampoco quiere encontrarlo, es el chico más codiciado por las chicas, pero un nuevo reto le hará ver que el amor existe, pero no todas las chicas son como las que ha conocido.

Naruto Namikaze, de la misma edad que sus amigos Neji y Sasuke, siempre está metido en problemas y tiene cuanto enemigo puede, tiene pinta de mujeriego, aunque de momento no tiene novia, no pierde el tiempo para andar en la conquista, vive junto a sus amigos, aunque a veces sé va a su casa de visita a su mamá, sé toma la vida a la ligera y dice tener la vida resuelta, es pésimo en las materias, le fascinan las carreras de autos y no sé pierde ninguna, no tiene buena relación con su papá, no cree en el amor, tiene un lema " yo nunca me enamoro", pero la vida le tiene muchas sorpresas, se dará cuenta que la vida no la tiene tan resuelta.

Karin tiene 17 años, es la capitana de porristas, sus amigas, Tenten y Kin, ella sé dice la "novia" de Sasuke, pero corren los rumores que no es más la novia, pese a eso no pierde la oportunidad para resbalársele a Sasuke, aunque también le coquetea a Naruto, odia a Sakura desde que la conoció, por el simple hecho que la vio mirando a "su" Sasuke, eso hará que la tenga por enemiga todo el resto del año, es una de las populares y sé dice viste a la moda con mejores marcas, es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de hacer sus caprichos, era la chica número uno, luego de Hinata la "ñoña", ella cree amar, pero simplemente no conoce el sentido del amor real.

Tenten tiene 17 años y estudia en la misma preparatoria, es parte de las porristas y ella es la novia de Neji, uno de los populares, no considera tener, rivales, pues Neji no da señales que "esas" le interesen, a veces no entiende a sus amigas y sé dará cuenta que ellas, no son sus amigas, ya que comienza a desconfiar de Neji, por un chisme de sus amigas, gracias a eso comienza a celarse de Hinata, ella cree en el amor porque lo ha conocido por Neji, pero sé dará cuenta que el amor no es amor hasta que te rompen el corazón, ya que deberá luchar por él, aunque eso implique pelearse con una de sus nuevas amigas y herir a un tercero que le tendera la mano.

Shikamaru Nara, tiene 17 años y estudia en la preparatoria Konoha, aunque no es uno de los populares, forma parte del equipo de baloncesto, por ello también tiene algunas chicas detrás, pero el simplemente se siente atraído por una sola chica, enemigos no tiene, pero no sé lleva con Naruto, ya que Shikamaru lo ve todo aburrido y todo un problema, la palabra amor le da aburrición porque le suena a cursilería, pero si anda enamorado de cierta chica rubia, sus amigos, Kiba, Sai, Gaara y Shino los cuales sé llevan poco, es muy amigo de Ino a su manera y por ende de las amigas de está.

Sai es un chico de 17 años estudia en la misma Prepa, siempre tiene problemas con los mosqueteros como él los llama, el también es parte del equipo de baloncesto, razón que hace que también tenga admiradoras, compite mucho contra Sasuke Uchiha, siempre están dándose retos que a veces los meten en líos, también corre en las carreras, el dice estar enamorado de la nueva alumna, Sakura, razón que hará que sé meta en más problemas, el dice que el amor simplemente llega y sé va, pero sé dará cuenta que el amor es más que eso, comenzara una lucha de ver quién es el mejor con Sasuke Uchiha, aunque eso le cambie sus propios planes.

Kiba Inuzuka, tiene la misma edad y asiste a la misma preparatoria, sus amigos Shikamaru y Sai, el está enamorado de su mejor amiga, Hinata Hyuga, pero ella simplemente no sé da cuenta, aunque eso sea traerle problemas con Neji, con el cual no lleva una buena amistad, a él también le gusta el teatro aunque lo hace más por pasar más tiempo con la chica, es amigo de las amigas de está, no odia a los populares, simplemente no sé llevan, sé vera en algunos problemas gracias a las jugadas que le prepara el destino y sé dará cuenta que amar, es también dejar que la persona amada sea feliz, o mejor aun ayudarla a ser feliz.

Gaara, de la misma edad que sus amigos, estudia en la preparatoria Konoha, el no forma parte de algún club dentro de la escuela, es muy estudioso y es uno de los primeros en la clase, sus amigos, Shino, Shikamaru, Kiba y Sai, el no sé mete en problemas con los populares, le da igual lo que hagan, comienza a fijarse nada menos que en la chica nueva, aunque secretamente comienza a enamorarse de ella, pero el sé da cuenta que ella mira a alguien más, así que no pasa más que amor secreto no correspondido, sin saber que en un futuro aquello le traerá problemas, simplemente por tratar de ayudar.

Shino, Amigo de Gaara, Kiba y Shikamaru, Lee y Sai, mismo grupo en la preparatoria Konoha, siempre anda de lentes oscuros y es aficionado a los bichos

Temari, Misma edad, mismo año y grupo, hermana de Kankuro y Gaara, da noticias en "Noticias Konoha" una revista dentro de la escuela, trae loco a cierto chico, su amiga más allegada Tayuya

Tayuya, Misma edad, mismo año y grupo, amiga de Temari y colaboradora de la revista, sé lleva con la mayoría menos las porristas, la conocen como la mal hablada por los términos que usa

Rock Lee, misma edad, mismo año y grupo, es aficionado al estudio, conocido como el nerd, se enamora de Sakura y creer que habla con los marcianos

Chouji Akimichi, misma edad, mismo año y grupo, odia que lo llamen "gordo" es muy amigo de Lee, se la pasa comiendo a todas horas

Hanabi Hyuga, hermana menor de Hinata y prima de Neji, estudia el primer año en la misma prepa, a veces parece que odia a su hermana

Itachi Uchiha, hermano mayor de Sasuke, estudia la universidad y es tutor de este, sus amigos Sasori y Deidara, odia a su pequeño hermano, siempre encuentra la forma de fastidiarlo, hará que su hermano este al bordo de la muerte sin que lo haya planeado.

Sasori, amigo de Itachi y Deidara, conocerá a cierta chica que lo cautivara, aunque eso implique problemas con Itachi, estudia la universidad

Deidara, amigo de Sasori e Itachi, está algo obsesionado con las figuras de papel, es bromista y problemático, también va a la universidad

Tsunade, Directora de la Preparatoria, está obsesionada con el sake

Jiraiya, Sub director, siempre anda observando a toda chica, es algo pervertido

Anko, Prefecta y tutora, sé supone pone el orden, pero tiene un lado que hace consentir a los alumnos

Shizune, Encargada de la enfermería, es una doctora muy joven, siempre la visitan los chicos con alguna excusa de torcedura

Kakashi Hatake, Profesor de Ciencias, Química, Biología, Física, profesor más querido por todos, siempre suele llegar tarde a la mayoría de sus clases

Asuma Sarutobi, Profesor de Matemáticas, siempre llega puntual a sus clases, es muy amigo de Kakashi junto a Kurenai, los alumnos lo ven muy estricto

Kurenai Yuhi, Profesora de Literatura, estricta, es amiga de Asuma y Kakashi, hay rumores que tiene algo con Asuma

Maito Gai, Profesor de Arte, los alumnos detestan la clase aunque la aceptan porque sé la pasan haciendo nada

Iruka, Profesor de Ed. Física y entrenador del equipo de baloncesto, no tiene buena relación con Kakashi, pero tampoco son enemigos

Todo parecía perfecto, la entrega total, el éxtasis el contacto con esa piel blanca, tan suave, ese aroma a toda ella, todo era perfecto, el seguía moviéndose sobre ella, sintiendo que llegaban al orgasmo, ese cuerpo era perfecto, quería perderse de placer junto a ella, besaba sus pechos, su cuello buscando sus labios…

Riiinnnnggggg

Sasuke se levanto de un salto, miro su habitación y a todas partes, maldita sea, era ese mismo sueño otra vez, calmo sus hormonas revoloteando y apago el despertador, siempre que estaba por llegar al rostro de la chica, siempre terminaba despertando, no sabía a quién le hacía el amor en sus sueños, ese sueño comenzaba a fastidiarle y prefería ya no mencionarlo a sus compañeros, que en especial uno de ellos termino tirado en el piso de tanta risa que le causaba, se fue a la ducha y abrió la llave del agua fría, era lo mejor para calmarse. Lo frustrante era la situación del sueño, ese aroma a ella, esa piel, esos gemidos y ese leve "Sasu" que daba ella. A fin salió de la ducha y se vistió para luego salir al comedor, era un departamento muy amplio, aunque no se podía decir desayunar, porque nunca comían algo decente.

-¿Qué hay? -pregunto a su compañero que ya desayunaba a la mesa

-Nada anormal… el ruidoso sigue en su habitación, no busques nada en la nevera, hay puras cervezas -dijo el joven Hyuga que solo tomaba un vaso de leche

-¿Cervezas? -dijo el otro dándose cuenta que si, eran puras cervezas –Deberíamos de correrlo no lo crees

-Si -respondió el otro sin dudarlo

En tanto en el departamento de enfrente, la situación era similar, solo que ahí, si había desayuno decente, todos los lunes como era costumbre, le tocaba hacer el desayuno a Hinata y cocinaba muy bien, razón que hacía que Ino se levantara muy temprano para poder desayunar, ya que ella era pésima para Sakura era la primera vez en desayunar con sus nuevas amigas

-Hinata sabe cocinar muy bien –comento Ino

-No es para tanto –decía la chica algo tímida –Aquí hacemos muchos deberes, pero descuida, nos cambiaremos las labores –comento Hinata mientras tomaba lugar

-Claro… me gustan las labores de la casa… entonces… están seguras que Sasuke no tiene novia –pregunto la peli rosa

-No –dijo Ino –Pero tiene muchas chicas detrás del, en primero estaba detrás del, pero ahora no –dijo Ino –Tengo otros intereses, así que si te gusta, adelante, solo dile hola y lo demás viene después

-Como si fuera fácil –suspiro Sakura –Es tan guapo que me pongo muda nada más de verlo –comento Sakura a risa

-Sí me di cuenta –dijo Hinata recordando que a la salida Sakura vio a Sasuke y no supo que decir o hacer –Pero más vale que no te ilusiones, esos chicos están fuera de nuestro alcance… son populares, superficiales… viven para ellos –dijo algo seria Hinata

-Vamos Hinata, si mueres por Namikaze –dijo Ino divertida

-No muero por él, solo me preocupa

Sakura solo miro a sus amigas, debía comenzar a entenderlas

Minutos después las tres chicas salían en el auto propiedad de Hinata, Sakura al lado de esta e Ino detrás, rumbo a casa de Shikamaru Nara, un gran amigo, llegaron a dicha casa y sonaron el claxon, dándose cuenta que afuera estaba el señor Nara, limpiando un bonito mercedes.

-Buenos días niñas –saludo el señor, sabía que ellas llevaban a Shikamaru a la escuela

-Buenos días señor Nara… -respondió Ino por las otras dos

-Ves esto papá, mira tengo que irme con tres chicas, porque no tengo en que irme -decía Shikamaru a su padre -Prefieres que me vaya con ellas a que me prestes el auto -se quejaba Shikamaru

-Buen día Shikamaru… que les vaya bien niñas -decía el señor Nara

-Gracias, hasta luego señor Nara -en cuanto el chico subió, ellas se fueron

-Así que es un problema, irte con nosotras a la escuela, no -se quejo Ino

-No del todo… mis amigos llegan juntos y yo llego con tres chicas -se quejo

-Bueno no hay cosa que no sea problema para ti -añadió Sakura

-Creo que nunca me dejara conducir un auto -se quejo nuevamente Shikamaru

-Si… ya te iba a decir que si no te fastidia que te dejemos en todos lados cada que sales -dijo sarcásticamente Ino

El chico solo la miro de reojo

No muy lejos de ahí, un auto último modelo, era un Jaguar, era conducido por Sasuke, dentro iban sus dos amigos, aunque Sasuke parecía distraído, a decir verdad no había salido esos últimos días con una chica agradable, había conocido una ese fin de semana, pero no sabía si llamarla, siempre que conocía chicas así, era simplemente pasar el rato nada mas, Naruto iba hablando de algo que al parecer ninguno de sus dos amigos escuchaba, así que el rubio sé percato

-Que tanto haces Neji -pregunto el rubio al ver que Neji tenía su celular en mano

-Nada que te importe -alejo su celular de la vista del rubio –Todo lo que tocas, lo rompes -haciendo recordar que había roto el antiguo celular del Hyuga escaso un mes

-Porque tengo la ligera sospecha que desde que salimos del depa nadie me está poniendo atención -se quejo el rubio, de pronto -¿Hey qué haces? El semáforo esta en verde -este piso el acelerador y salieron a la carrera

-Quítate Idiota -regaño Sasuke que alejo el pie de Naruto -¿Te quieres matar o qué?

-Si te quieres morir, hazlo cuando no vayas con ninguno de nosotros -dijo Neji que alzaba su celular que se le había caído

Justamente, cuando ellas iban entrar, un auto último modelo arribo primero entrando, Sakura solo suspiro ese súper auto era de Sasuke Uchiha, Ino no dijo nada, y Hinata entro después, buscando un lugar libre, siempre era caos encontrar un buen lugar, de pronto Hinata freno, un nuevo auto les había ganado el lugar vacio, era nada menos que Karin y sus amigas

-Odio que pase esto -se quejo Ino

-Si es problemático -dijo Shikamaru

-¿Por qué chicas como ellas les pasa lo genial del mundo? -volvía a quejarse Sakura

-No hagas tanto caso… son simplemente espejismos -hablo Hinata que había visto un lugar más adelante

-Lo bueno es que ellas no me hablan -se quejo Ino

Karin había bajado del auto para encontrarse nada menos que con Sasuke al que beso, frente a todos. Hinata no dijo nada, solo vio a Sakura, Sakura prefirió mirar hacia otro lado

–Haya hay un lugar –dijo Hinata, así que avanzo pero

-Miren… ¡Tontos al cuarto para las siete! -grito Kin, razón que hizo que Karin, Kin y Naruto soltaran la carcajada, menos tres de ellos

-Y no nos conocen no -se quejo el Nara

-No nos conocen… solo se ríen… creo que eso lo saben hacer muy bien -dijo Ino molesta

Minutos después, ahora los cuatro caminaban hacia los salones, iban por los casilleros, cuando se encontraron nada menos que a los populares, sin sus novias, Sasuke, Naruto y Neji, Sakura miro tanto a Sasuke que no se daba cuenta por donde caminaba, iba mirando al lado a este que era obvio él ni el cuenta, de pronto, platz

-Sakura… ¿Estas… bien? -pregunto Hinata

Sakura se había dado de lleno en una puerta de un locker abierto

–Si -dijo esta sobándose la nariz

-¿Estás bien? -pregunto el chico dueño de dicho locker

-Si… gracias -dijo Sakura que siguió su camino junto a sus amigos

-Eso te pasa por baba -se burlaba Ino

-Dejen de burlarse… a cualquiera le puede pasar no -se quejo Sakura ante las risas de sus amigos

-Buenos días mi bella Sakura… -saludo un chico de gorro verde y con semejantes cejotas, que le ofrecía una flor a Sakura –Una flor para otra flor…

-Hola Lee -saludo Sakura tomando la flor como ya era costumbre

-Me voy… tengo que esperar una señal -dijo Lee que se alejo

-Me pregunto cuando ese tonto va a pisar la tierra -decía Ino algo molesta

-Déjalo… al menos es feliz -añadió Sakura

Minutos después todos ya hacían en el salón, el único que faltaba era el profesor, habían transcurrido algunos si no muchos minutos y este no aparecía por ningún lado, por ello cada uno hacia lo que mejor sabia hacer, nada, platicar o bromear, incluso unos hasta dormir, como Naruto que estaba dormido sobre la mesa banco de su lugar, como era martes tocaba con Kakashi a la primera hora e Ino y Sakura sé habían quedado hablando afuera, Hinata si había entrado, en cuando Sakura entro, lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia donde estaba Sasuke, estaba sentado en su banca hablando con el Hyuga, Sasuke se dio cuenta que la chica lo miraba, Sakura miro rápidamente a otro lado y tomo asiento, Neji solo hizo una media sonrisa.

-Una más a la lista no –comento Neji mientras tomaba su libro

-¿Qué? –dijo Sasuke algo confundido mirando a su amigo

-La chica nueva… te apuesto lo que sea a que no cae a tus pies tan fácil como las otras

-Puedes perder –añadió Sasuke que también saco su libro

En cambio con Hinata pasaba lo mismo, ella a diferencia de los demás, tenía un libro que no dejaba de leer, pero no por ello no prestaba a tención alrededor, su vista estaba con un chico metros delante de ella, dormido, no era amor, simplemente quería que el cambiara, tenía fe que Naruto podía ser mejor, el mejor de todos, pero él nunca la iba a mirar, ella era invisible ante él, si fuera como Ino o incluso como Sakura un tanto más abierta, quizás, pero ella era feliz así. Ella no se daba cuenta que a un lado, no lejos, otro chico la miraba con ojos enamoradizos, lo que ella le interesaba era salvar, como ella decía a Naruto de ese mundo donde el chico se encontraba.

-Buenos días chicos -saludo el profesor que recién entraba por la puerta

-Profe -llamo Tayuya desde su lugar -¿Por qué llego una hora más tarde?

-Porque… me encontré un gato negro en la puerta de mi casa y tuve que darle dos vueltas a la manzana -añadió el profesor

-Mentiroso -gritaron algunos

-Silencio… como saben soy el tutor de grupo y he recibido quejas de algunos profesores, sino de todos, especialmente con cierto rubio -que miraba todo dormido te ahí –Uchiha despierte a Namikaze

-¿Por qué yo? -se quejo este que le daba una patada a la silla de este

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Ya te vas? -dijo Naruto adormilado

A lo que todos comenzaron a reírse

-Ya que estamos TODOS –dijo el profesor mirando a Naruto –Les voy a dar una noticia

-¡Se va de vacaciones! -grito Sai desde su lugar

-El payaso como siempre -se burlaba Naruto mirando hacia el chico

-No de tu circo idiota -respondió Sai

-¡Silencio! No saben nada de la escuela, pero si discursos muy poéticos -dijo el profesor –El próximo que hable se va de vacaciones lo que resta del año

Todo silencio

-Como decía, este grupo es un total desastre, así que los voy a reordenar nuevamente… a ver si así dan una

-Profesor… así estamos bien… que los tontos no hagan nada no es nuestra culpa -se quejaba Karin en tono fresa

-Especialmente usted señorita… si la dejo cerca de Sasuke lo único que van hacer es… -el profesor prefirió guardar silencio –Ya silencio todos, todos de pie con sus cosas y se vienen hacia la pizarra, los voy acomodar de acuerdo a que queden en formas iguales, de acuerdo a conocimientos, quienes participan más, con quienes participan menos, a ver si así se les pega algo… primera fila

Hinata Naruto Tenten Kankuro

Sakura Sasuke Gaara Kiba

Ino Neji Shana Karin

Sai Temari Lee Kin

Nara Tayuya Shino Chouji

Todos habían tomado sus asientos nuevos, ciertamente nadie estaba conforme, Sakura no podía creer que a su lado estuviera Sasuke Uchiha, aunque este parecía darle igual, estaba mirando hacia el frente y al lado, al menos Karin y Kin habían quedado juntas, pero Tenten estaba muy separada de ellas, todos estaban en silencio, el profesor miraba que todos estuvieran como lo había planeado, se había llevado a cabo una junta para ver que hacían con el grupo 601 porque era muy indisciplinado así que el ya había tomado cartas, solo le faltaba cambiar los equipos de tareas.

-Bien, ahora solo me queda ponerlos por equipos para tareas y trabajo de equipo -dijo el profesor

-¿Qué? Ósea que nos va a cambiar a todos ¿Por qué? -se quejaba Karin

-Si no es justo… siempre hemos sido equipo -agrego Kin molesta

-Silencio señoritas… ya dije que nuestro grupo lo catalogan como el que nunca hace nada, así que como tutor tengo que ver por el… al equipo que hace mención no digo que no trabajen, pero trabajan en otra cosa menos la tarea

Todos ellos solo se miraron

-No es justo ¿Por qué se ensaña con nosotros? –sé quejaba Temari

-Ya… silencio. Equipos

Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto

Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, Neji

Tenten, Tayuya, Kankuro, Gaara

Karin, Kin, Sai, Kiba

Shana, Shino, Lee y Chouji

-Bueno así serán los equipos de ahora en adelante ¿Alguien quiere quedarse sin receso toda la semana? -pregunto el profesor, nadie dijo nada –Bueno ahora solo lean, nos quedan diez minutos para terminar la clase

El resto de clases paso normal, si eso se decía, Sasuke y Naruto, se la pasaban más viendo hacia su derecha, donde se encontraban los demás. Por lo cual Sakura y Hinata pues de cierta forma les valía gorro lo que esos hicieran. Sakura ya tenía suficiente con el mentado chico llamado Sai, guapo y todo pero algo zafado. Shikamaru estuvo todo el día de problemático, porque enfrente del estaba un loco que se creía galán de cine. Sonó la campana para el receso finalmente, algunos salían a prisa del aula, en tanto otros no, como Sakura, Ino y Hinata que salían un poco después.

-Hola Sakura… que dices si te invito un café en la cafetería –decía Sai que se acercaba a ellas

-Sai –dijo Ino algo seria –No pierdes el tiempo no, mínimo invítanos a todas

-Ok, a todas –dijo el chico que subió sus manos sobre los hombros de Sakura e Ino –Yo invito

-Gracias –dijo una Sakura algo sonrojada

-Ahí va tu conquista –dijo Neji que veía irse ese grupito

-No me interesa –dijo Sasuke que miraba por la baranda

-¿Qué me perdí? A Sasuke no le interesa una chica… seguro tiene miedo a enamorarse –sé reía Naruto

-No tengo miedo a enamorarme –sé quejo el Uchiha

-Yo creo que el conquistador tiene miedo que esa chica nueva lo rechace, la chica está muy guapa, tiene un cuerpo que

A eso Neji y Sasuke le miraron de reojo que era lo más importante o que

-¡Que! Que a ustedes no les guste el sexo no es mi problema… te apuesto lo que quieras, que esa, no te las da así de fácil –decía Naruto

-**Ella… esa chica…** Deja tus jaladas quieres, mejor ponte a estudiar para los próximos exámenes

-Tengo todo bajo control –dijo el rubio que sé recargaba a la baranda

-Sera bajo cero –sé burlo el Uchiha

Minutos después en la cafetería, en la parte de jardines sé encontraban los chicos que sé creían populares, mientras dentro los normales, como ellos sé decían, Sakura de vez en cuando miraba un grupo de tres chicos que estaban afuera, no escuchaba mucho de la plática con sus amigos, Sai sé había dado cuenta que su "chica" miraba con suma insistencia hacia donde estaban esos mosqueteros, solo faltaba que Sakura formara parte de las chicas que siguen al mentado Sasuke. Pero el mencionado no sé había dado cuenta.

-Ciento que esto es una conspiración… nos cambian de asientos, de equipo ¿Qué vendrá luego? Nos cambiaran de planeta -decía un traumado rubio

-Para ti todo es una conspiración… gracias a ti, somos el peor grupo de la escuela -mencionaba Neji

-Si claro… -se quejo el rubio –Entonces vamos a ganarles a esos tontos hoy…

-No cuenten conmigo… le dije a Ten que no volvería a correr –comento Neji

-¡Que! Siempre corremos los tres, somos los magníficos –mencionaba Naruto

-No es para tanto –menciono Neji –No afecta… no pienso correr más

-Estás loco sabes… -sé quejo Naruto –Siempre corremos los tres, al menos vas a ir apoyarnos ¿Verdad?

-Supongo –dijo Neji que miraba hacia cierta mesa donde estaba una chica con la cual compartieron miradas nada más

-Entonces… no tienes novio –dijo Sai mirando a Sakura

-No… pero no pienso tenerlo –respondió Sakura

-Jajajaja -Ino soltó la carcajada de burla –Calabazas

-¡Cállate Ino! –dijo Sai algo molesto

-Quizás para después –dijo Sakura que tomaba su malteada, mirando hacia ese chico, oh sorpresa le estaba mirando el

Por un momento ninguno evadió la mirada del otro, sus miradas sé habían conectado, pero seguidamente sé cruzo una chica entre las miradas, llegando a ellos, era nada menos que Karin junto a sus amigas, Karin tomo asiento al lado de Sasuke y lo abrazaba, el no hacía nada, recibía a la chica, así que Sakura miro hacia otro lado y suspiro.

-Verdad Sakura –comento Hinata mirando a la chica -¿Me escuchaste?

-¿Qué? Perdón no te escuche –dijo Sakura

-Sí íbamos el fin de semana al antro que recién abrió –menciono Ino ilusionada -Solo con parejas así que busquen la suya

-¿Aceptas ir conmigo Sakura? –pregunto Sai sin dejar pasar oportunidad

-Seguro –respondió Sakura sonriendo

Sai casi sé ahoga con su soda

-¿De verdad? –el chico no lo podía creer

-Ya no te ilusiones –comento Ino algo desganada –Supongo que decirle a Shikamaru va a ser un problema no

Minutos después sonó el timbre era hora de clases nuevamente, aunque para ellos no eran tan fastidioso tenían deporte, así que las chicas sé fueron hacía los vestidores a vestirse con sus uniformes de deporte, dentro Karin no paraba de lazarle miradas asesinas a Sakura y está sé las devolvía, no era tanto por Sasuke, más bien era personal.

-Sakura… -llamo Karin a la chica

Sakura sé giro a verla mirándola con fastidio

-Solo quiero decirte que Sasuke Uchiha es mío… ese chico es mío ¿Entendiste? Te queda claro… niña –dijo Karin mirando de arriba abajo a Sakura

-No pienso quítartelo… a mi no me interesan los niños sin cerebro… permiso –dijo Sakura pasando al lado de Karin empujándola

-Bruja –dijo Ino a la cara de Karin yendo tras Sakura, seguida de Hinata

-Uyyy odio a esas –dijo Karin molesta

-Esa niña… no es como las demás… te apuesto a que nos dará guerra –dijo Kin –Pero descuida podemos desfigurar a golpes su cara de niña bonita si quieres –volvió a decir mientras daba un golpe a su palma de la mano -¿Qué dices?

-No tan rápido… esa, no me va a quitar mi lugar

El profesor Iruka les puso a correr en la cancha, todos iban corriendo, para luego brincar obstáculos lo cual quedo sorprendido por la habilidad de Sakura cuando fue su turno, muchos ojos varoniles veían a la chica, mientras que los ojos de Karin la miraban molesta, odiaba que esa chica le estuviera quitando su lugar, sobre todo porque el profesor felicito a Sakura por el buen desempeño, los chicos estaban algo aburridos, pero algunos miraban a las chicas de arriba abajo, habían quedado que ese día las chicas ocuparían la cancha jugando futbol, porque ellas lo habían pedido, sé habían cansado de jugar a las niñas jugando boli, así que los chicos sé recargaron en las barandas de las canchas, mirando como las chicas comenzaban a jugar

-Te apuesto a que el equipo de Ino gana –dijo Sai

-¿Por qué lo crees? –comento Kiba

-Porque mi Sakura bonita está ahí –dijo Sai

-Tú Sakura –dijo irónicamente Shikamaru

-Pues aunque no lo crean… ella va a salir conmigo el fin de semana –dijo Sai con orgullo, mirando en especial a los mosqueteros –Ya saben me he vuelto muy ligador

Sus amigos no dijeron nada, pero Naruto que lo escucho comenzando a reírse

-Sí… claro… cuando me digas con cuantas has salido entonces lo dices –hablo Naruto

-No estoy hablando contigo idiota –respondió Sai

-Que miras Sasuke –comento Naruto dejando de al lado al payaso de Sai –Las delineadas piernas de la nueva… como se llama, ah si Sakura

-No friegues –dijo Sasuke molesto

-¡Que dijiste! Mira Uchiha… aleja esos ojos de MI chica ¿Oíste? –dijo Sai que empujo al Uchiha como tratando de hacer pleito

-Que tienes miedo que TÚ chica sé fije en alguien que valga la pena –respondió Sasuke

-Ella no sé fijaría en un mosquetero como tú –dijo Sai molesto –Esa chica ya tiene dueño y ese soy yo

-No me digas… –dijo Sasuke, que en si le importaba poco la chica, pero lo hacía por su honor, cosa de chicos

-Quieres probarlo –reto Sai parándose frente a Sasuke

-Sí quieres perder –añadió Sasuke también haciéndole frente –Sabes que vas a perder ante mi –dijo orgulloso

-Ya Sai, deja a esos mosqueteros –comento Kiba tratando de jalar a Sai

-No vale la pena apostar eso Sasuke –dijo Neji jalando del brazo a su amigo, pero Sasuke lo empujo un poco

Razón que hizo que el reproductor de música que tenia Neji, callera y hacer que se pusiera en grabando, el no sé dio cuenta

-¡No!... te apuesto lo que quieras a que Sakura se acuesta primero conmigo antes que contigo –dijo Sai

-Veremos… esa chica, se acostara conmigo, te apuesto mi auto y cinco colegiaturas

-¡Hecho! –Dijo Sai –El plazo es hasta antes de las vacaciones, vas a perder, porque ella no sé acostara contigo

-No apuesten eso… Sakura es mi amiga y no voy a dejar que la lastimen –interrumpió Shikamaru

-Tú cállate –dijo Sai –Este no me va a ganar, si tu pierdes me das tu auto, me das él dinero y aparte meteré tu cabeza al inodoro por perdedor

-¡Hecho! No pienso perder, me darle el lujo de meter tu cabeza al excusado –dijo Sasuke dándose la media vuelta y retirándose

Neji y Naruto siguieron a Sasuke

-¡Sai! –Levanto la voz Shikamaru empujándole –Como pudiste hacer eso, se supone que te importa Sakura ¿O no?

-Claro que me importa, ese imbécil no va a ganarme, te lo apuesto… tampoco voy a dañar a Sakura –dijo Sai

-Es una apuesta demasiado sucia –comento Kiba moviendo la cabeza –Sí lastimas a Sakura, nosotros te partiremos la cara

-Eso seguro –dijo Shikamaru molesto

Los únicos que sabían sobre la apuesta, eran Neji, Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, Kiba y Shikamaru, nadie más ajeno a ellos lo sabía. Mucho menos Sakura que era quien había anotado ya tres goles al equipo de Karin, el profesor solo miraba el encuentro como el resto de alumnos, al final había ganado el equipo de Ino, ambos equipos se reunieron al centro, mirándose capitana con capitana

-Te aposte a que perdías… bruja –dijo Ino

-Solo fue suerte, porque esa… está en tu equipo, si no, volverían a perder como siempre, vámonos chicas –todas sé giraron y sé alejaron

-Creídas –dijo Sakura sonriendo mientras chocaban las manos con Ino, pero vio algo rara a Hinata –Estás bien, te ves algo pálida –dijo Sakura

-Sí… iré a tomar agua –dijo Hinata que sé alejo de ellas

-¿Y si perdían a veces? –pregunto Sakura que caminaba junto a Ino al vestidor

-A veces –dijo Ino molesta –Las odio –sé quejo la rubia –Quisiera meterlas a todas en una caja y mandarlas al polo sur

-Sí yo te ayudo –ambas soltaron a reírse

Más tarde ya estaban en la última clase que era literatura, todo el grupo sé mantenía a la lectura de la profesora, pero Sai y Sasuke sé lanzaban miradas amenazadoras. La profesora anuncio que la Preparatoria Konoha, había sido elegida para presentar la obra de Teatro de Otoño, como cada año en la ciudad participaba una escuela, ahora era su turno, para ello realizarían una obra de teatro, pero no todos iban a participar, eso fue un alivio para todos, solo los que quisieran podían escribirse, ya que participarían todos los grupos, luego de eso sonó el timbre y todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas. Naruto tenía como siempre todo un desastre en su mesa, por lo cual le costaba trabajo recoger todo, Sasuke miro como Sai se acercaba a Sakura, notando como la chica sonreía con ese, Sai tomo la mochila de Sakura y salieron del salón, de pronto se dio cuenta que Neji mantenía una risa burlona, Sasuke no hizo mucho caso y tomo su mochila

-Vas perdiendo –dijo Neji divertido –Deberías dejar las cosas así… esa apuesta apesta

-Y perder… no voy a dejar que ese idiota meta mi cabeza al excusado… el auto no importa, pero mi honor si –dijo Sasuke

La apuesta en si no importaba, pero era cuestión de honor y orgullo para Sasuke, ellos siempre sé retaban, pero lo cierto era que ese reto era estúpido, no podía perder de todas formas, esa chica no podía ser tan diferente a las demás, ella le quedaba mirando, debía ser por algo no, así que no tenia porque perder, pero Neji tenía razón Sai llevaba la delantera no podía dejar que eso sucediera.

Pero el no contaba que Sakura había tomado una decisión, Sasuke Uchiha era simplemente para mirar, no tocar, por esa razón era mejor Sai, quizás estaba loco, pero era sencillo y además honesto, no formaba parte de esos chicos sin cerebro superficiales como ella los miraba, quizás solo sé había dejado llevar por el físico del chico, nada más, pero tenía que pensar por ella, Sasuke no era para ella y punto.


	2. Chapter 2

**Enamórate**

2

Nuevo día, nuevas cosas, nuevamente área de casilleros, Hinata e Ino habían ido a la biblioteca y Shikamaru se había ido con Kiba y los otros, ella sacaba unos libros, cuando vio entrar a Sasuke y Neji, pero venían solos, sin el escandaloso rubio, discretamente los vio, Neji se alejo del Uchiha y este se acerco a su casillero, su casillero estaba algo cerca, ambos cerraron el casillero al mismo tiempo, Sasuke miro unos segundos a Sakura, porque carajos desde que había entrado no dejaba de mirarla, había algo en ella, la chica lo miraba, pero luego ella sé retiro sin tan siquiera poder decir algo, maldita sea iba perdiendo, ya que Sai se acercaba a ella y el no. Como para otras chicas sé acercaba y casaba ahora no podía, la presa sé paseaba frente a él, pero él no podía hacer nada

De pronto la voz de Temari comenzó a escucharse por las bocinas de la escuela, dando sus noticias matutinas

-Compañeros… les tengo dos noticias, una mala y una buena, la mala es que anoche se accidentaron dos de nuestros compañeros, uno grave y otro no, y que los boletos para el baile de brujas ya están a la venta, no lo olviden, solo con pareja y el mejor disfraz ¡Gana! Ah y por supuesto compren la revista Konoha, les habla Temari –decía la chica que hablaba de la cabina de la escuela

-Ahí está por quien no duermes -se burlaba Sai de Shikamaru

-Cual es lo gracioso… -dijo Shikamaru serio con su expresión de siempre, de pronto no vio al Inuzuka –Y Kiba

-Seguramente sé fue a inscribir para la mentada obra… es patético un hobby así… bueno ahora que si eso le permite estar al lado de Hinata, cambia… pero al pobre le dan puras calabazas –sé burlaba Sai

-Cuidado con lo que dices… dicen que las cosas dan vueltas… Uchiha te puede ganar –dijo el Nara

-No lo creo… no dejare que eso pase… hablando de eso… ¿Cuándo vas hablar con Ino con lo de ustedes?

-No lo sé… aun –menciono Shikamaru que recordaba que no había sido sincero con la rubia

En los pasillos

-Escuchaste lo de hace rato… Temari anuncio lo de Naruto -dijo Karin a sus amigas

-Era evidente… es lógico que algo pasaría… pero los chicos no entienden -comento Tenten

-Lo bueno es que Sasuke no estuvo involucrado -dijo Karin con más calma

Las clases comenzaron, todos habían notado y se habían dado por enterado que la ausencia de Naruto se debía a que él era uno de los chicos involucrados en el accidente de anoche, lo cierto era que en las carreras, un auto se había quedado sin frenos y obviamente era el de un chico nuevo que entraba a las carreras y habían pillado que uno de los corredores era Naruto, por ello el se encontraba ahora, con Kakashi y la directora tratando ese pequeño asunto.

-Esto no fue cualquier cosa Naruto… agradece que el chico siga vivo… no se qué vamos hacer contigo, si no cambias tu conducta me veré en la necesidad de expulsarte definitivamente -dijo la directora

-No volverá a pasar… entiendo que esto estuvo mal… arreglare estos errores –excusaba el rubio

-No voy a creerte, siempre haces lo mismo -dijo molesta Tsunade

-Le doy mi palabra que Naruto va a cambiar… una última oportunidad no lo cree Tsunade -hablo en defensa Kakashi

-Está bien, pero harás servicio comunitario en la escuela… como tutor voluntario, además participaras en la nueva obra teatral de Kurenai ¿Entendido? –mando la directora

-¿Por cuánto tiempo el servicio comunitario? -pregunto el rubio sin más remedio

-Por un mes… date por servido con eso… además vas a tener que subir tus calificaciones si no alcanzas el promedio de 9, te sacare de la preparatoria ¿Entendido? Agradece que tus padres me dijeron que ya que no controlas tus actos, yo me encargara de tu castigo

-Lo que diga Directora -dijo un poco molesto el rubio

En tanto en la clase, que era con Kurenai, había dejado tarea, pero en equipos, fue hasta que los nuevos equipos hechos por Kakashi trabajarían juntos para ver si tenían buenos resultados como lo habían planeado, en tanto los que participarían en la obra, los verían al final de clases, en el auditorio, algunos no estaban tan de acuerdo en la tarea de equipo gracias a los cambios, incluida Sakura, no quería estar cerca a Sasuke, la negación podía servir, pero no sabía que negación era la contra parte de aceptación. Hinata lucia algo preocupada, a veces miraba el lugar vacio del rubio, sabía que estaba bien, pero le preocupaba la situación del rubio, además que la tarea era de lectura era en pareja de dos por ello le preocupaba el asunto. Al final todos se fueron a la cafetería en hora de receso.

Sakura no había ido con Ino y con Hinata a la cafetería, tenía que ir a recoger el mentado libro a la biblioteca, no sé había dado cuenta que alguien la seguía de lejos, Sasuke sé sentía haciendo el papel de tonto, pero era la oportunidad, Sakura entro a la biblioteca seguidamente Sasuke, que entro y corrió hacia otro estante, para hacer que el encuentro fuera mera casualidad. Sakura dio con el área de Literatura y busco el libro, como era nueva ella no tenía ese libro, lo tomo y miro el titulo, para luego comenzar a caminar y de pronto choco con alguien, nada menos que con Sasuke, nuevamente hubo miradas, nadie sé decía nada, Sakura sé disculpo y comenzó a caminar pero.

-Haruno –dijo el finalmente, viendo ella volteo –Sobre la tarea…

-Ah claro –dijo ella, que había reaccionado, sé había quedado anonada –Hoy no puedo, quizás mañana –dicho eso sé alejo, dejando a Sasuke ahí parado

-Perfecto papel de idiota… -sé dijo Sasuke ante tal escena que había creado, una chica le había dejado sin respuesta

Naruto luego de una larga charla con Tsunade, Kakashi junto a Iruka, se fue a buscar a sus compañeros, pero a Sasuke no lo encontró por ningún lado, estaban sus amigas, Karin, Tenten y Kin, pero no quiso ir donde ellas, así que miro a Neji debajo de una árbol, con celular en mano, este al ver llegar a Naruto guardo el celular.

-¿Qué haces? -pregunto Naruto

-Nada… me pregunto ¿Algún día te vas a tomar la vida enserio? –le pregunto el Hyuga

-Ahí está otro tutor -dijo el rubio con fastidio, mientras sacaba un cigarrillo

-Eso te matara -dijo Neji

-Si sigues así, no vas a llegar ni a los no-exiliados, ni rechazados si no a los nerds -comento Naruto

-Espero no volvértelo a preguntar, cuando estés a punto de morir -se puso de pie y se alejo

-Si claro, tu vida es fácil, eres Hyuga Neji

En tanto Ino estaba en la cafetería con Hinata, pero su vista estaba sobre Temari, la chica no le caía mal, pero tampoco era una de su grupo de amigas, también miraba a Shikamaru que estaba con sus compañeros, se suponía que ella tenía algo con Shikamaru, tenía que decirlo, hablar de ese asunto, poco después llego Sakura, pero Ino parecía distante, estaba pensando en lo sucedido con Shikamaru, tenían que hablar. A la salida de clases

-¿Nos vamos Hinata? -pregunto Kiba que se irían al auditorio

-Si claro… las veré en el departamento más tarde -dijo Hinata despidiéndose de ellas

-Ok… Shikamaru… crees que podamos vernos, necesito hablar contigo –pidió Ino

-Tratare -dicho eso se alejo con mochila al hombro

-Nos vemos Sakura, estaré pensando en ti –dijo Sai algo coqueto

-Adiós Sai –dijo Sakura sonriendo

Shikamaru y Sai se alejaron saliendo del salón

-¿Te sucede algo Ino? –pregunto Sakura

-No nada… bueno si, siento que entre él y yo algo ya se rompió… no somos como solíamos ser, creo que está enamorado de otra… no quiero que sea verdad –comento Ino seria

-¿Amas tanto a Shikamaru? –pregunto Sakura, ella no sabía nada puesto que las conocía poco

-Bueno, prácticamente nada nos unía, solo éramos "amigos" buenos amigos con una relación –menciono Ino, pero enseguida cambio el tema -¿Qué vas hacer con lo de la tarea de Kurenai?

-No lo sé… es para el viernes, aun queda mañana… Sasuke me hablo -dijo tratando de calmarse, mirando que el ya salía con sus amigos

-¡Enserio! ¿Y qué le dijiste? –Pregunto Ino metida en la plática –Cuenta

-Nada… que quizás mañana

-¡Que! Ósea el chico lindo y más guapo de la prepa te habla y tú lo dejas… ¡Ósea!

-Cálmate Ino –ambas comenzaron a salir –Ya tome una decisión… Sasuke Uchiha… puede ser tan guapo y codiciado… pero no es para mí… el hablándome… a mí a Sakura Haruno

-Eres una chica, pero haya tu… yo que tu le quitaba al chico a esa bruja

-Tengo un compromiso con Sai lo olvidas –comento Sakura

-Sí claro…

En tanto en el estacionamiento, Sasuke subía a su auto, aventó su mochila y carpetas al otro asiento, Neji sé había ido con Tenten, además de que él había llevado su propio auto, Naruto tenía que quedarse a la clase de Kurenai. Sasuke puso en marcha el auto y miro como un auto pasable pasaba al frente, alcanzando a ver una cabeza rosada, movió la palanca y salió del estacionamiento.

-¿Esos ojos? ¿Dónde más los he visto? Esa chica tiene algo… estoy paranoico –sé dijo al mismo que despejaba su mente de la imagen de Sakura

En el auditorio estaban todos los de la obra para la presentación de otoño, aunque solo faltaba uno, Naruto Namikaze, la profesora les había dado sus guiones ya, pero el mencionado no había aparecido todavía, paso así un cuarto de hora, cuando de pronto este entro por la puerta, todos le quedaron mirando, el no conocía a esos, bueno a dos sí, pero los otros no, algunos eran de otros grupos, así que tomo lugar a la única silla vacía. Kurenai ya les había dado los papeles que interpretarían, ya solo faltaba Naruto

-Bien, ya que estamos todos –dijo Kurenai haciendo énfasis en todos, en especial mirando al rubio –Podemos comenzar

-Si profesora –dijeron unos chicos

-Naruto… este es tu guión

El rubio no dijo nada solo lo tomo

-Bien, Hinata salta la parte de la canción a la escena dos por favor

-Si –dijo ella algo tímida por el simple hecho que Naruto estaba ahí, aunque Kiba también lo estaba y se mostraba molesto -¿Quién eres tú? ¿Cómo es que has llegado a este lugar? –leía Hinata

Nadie dijo nada

-Naruto, la siguiente es tu línea –menciono la profesora –Lo haces para molestar

-No, es solo que esto no es lo mío –dijo riéndose Naruto –Bien… ¿Qué quien soy yo? Vamos nena no me digas que no me conoces, soy nada menos que el pianista más reconocido –leía Naruto entre risas

-Me disculpara pero no le conozco… así que permiso –añadía Hinata en su lectura

-¿Cómo? Se irá… la he escuchado cantar y me he enamorado de su voz –ante eso Naruto soltó la risa –No puedo más esto es

-¡Namikaze Uzumaki! Esto es una obra, no puede estar riéndose, el argumento se lee con seriedad ¿Qué no le queda claro aun Naruto? Porque déjeme decirle que si no actúa o no hace un buen papel, no le otorgare esa calificación que tanto necesita para que no lo expulsen de la preparatoria –mencionaba seria Kurenai

-Lo siento –se disculpo el aludido, todos lo miraban, si debían verlo un popular ahí entre tantos, nerds, según él –Bueno lo intentare

-Sigamos –dijo más calmada la profesora

Naruto ya no se reía se aguantaba las ganas cada que le tocaba leer su guión, en cambio los demás prestaban mucha atención y hablaban con actuación en su voz, así paso el tiempo del ensayo, por un lado debía agradecer, hoy no haría servicio porque le tocaba ensayar con Kurenai, pero había sido la burla de todos esos tontos y lo malo de todo es que el Inuzuka estaba también ahí. Todos salieron él se quedo aun sentado pensando en cómo era posible que era bueno para muchas cosas, pero no para actuar, todos se reían de él, pues no, no les daría el gusto, de pronto recordó algo, así que doblo el librito de la obra y salió a la carrera.

Más tarde, Ino había recibido un mensaje, era de Shikamaru, la esperaba en el Chubis para hablar, Ino cerró el celular y miro un momento la foto de la mesa de la sala, estaban ella y Shikamaru abrazados, el con cara aburrida y ella sonriendo, no quería que eso sé perdiera, no quería porque él era su mejor amigo, lo era todo después de alguna vez quiso ser algo de Sasuke. Sakura no estaba había ido a visitar a sus papás, y por algunas cosas que había olvidado, así que dejo un recado y salió del apartamento rumbo al Chubis, tomo taxi porque Hinata aun no llegaba, era muy tarde como para que la chica aun no llegara, pero no quiso molestarla, así que en cuanto llego al Chubis entro y miro a Shikamaru sentado a una mesa al fondo, apartada, camino mientras tomaba aire y luego tomo lugar, el Nara simplemente miro a su amiga, él sabía de qué sé iba a tratar eso, pero no estaba seguro si era lo mejor, por un momento solo se miraron sin decir nada, tenían recuerdos, habían tenido algo, pero quizás no había funcionado como esperaban.

-Entonces -pregunto Shikamaru comenzando la plática

-Shika… tú sabes, nosotros… ¿Qué está pasando? Últimamente estas…alejado de mi, en el sentido de… nosotros –volvió a decir -¿Hay alguien más verdad? –pregunto mirándolo

-Que problema -dijo el lanzando un suspiro –Ino… eres durante mucho tiempo eras mi problema… pero solo quizás la rutina me aburrió -dijo el mirando hacia otro lado –La pregunta es… ¿Quiero a alguien más?

Ino asintió, sabiendo la respuesta lo cual le causo más tristeza, ella sentía amar al Nara

-La respuesta es sí… lo lamento… lo que teníamos se… solo se perdió… lo lamento, se que debo decírtelo… pero Ino -tomo la mano de esta –Me gustas no digo que no, pero ya no de la misma forma como…

-¿Temari? -añadió Ino

-Temari… no quiero que nada cambie… siento lastimarte –dijo el Nara lo más sincero posible

-Al menos me lo has dicho -dijo Ino con ganas de llorar –Gracias Shikamaru ¿Amigos? -dijo ella a punto de llorar extiendo la mano

-Amigos -dijo el

-Debo irme… suerte -Ino tomo su bolso y salió lo más rápido del lugar, no sabía a dónde ir, pero lejos era lo mejor

-Esto sí es un problema

Ino no pudo evitar llorar, sus lagrimas sé asomaban ya en su rostro, le dolía lo de Shikamaru porque de verdad sentía amarlo, desde que lo conoció en secundaria sé decían tener algo, habían tenido mucho juntos, no era posible que estuviera pasando y no podía odiar a Temari, ella no tenía la culpa, quizás ella dejo que eso pasara, ¿Por qué amar dolía tanto? Sin Shikamaru no era lo mismo, no podría estar sin él, pero debía admitir que Temari era una chica bonita, quizás ella tenía algo que a ella le faltaba, por esa razón Shikamaru se había fijado en Temari. No quería saber nada, simplemente olvidar, caminaba sin rumbo alguno, estuvo en el parque llorando quien sabe cuánto tiempo, para cuando llego hasta un puente ya atardecía, su vista estaba fija en el rio los reflejos naranjas de la tarde sé reflejaban, pero ella sentía morirse, aquello había terminado porque, porque no podía salirle nada bien, sus padres preferían tenerla lejos, sé tomo de los tubos de la baranda del puente y suspiro, no quería nada si no estaba Shikamaru, lo necesitaba mucho, cerró los ojos y sé inclino hacia el puente, era alto, los autos pasaban por él, como la gente pero no había gente caminando, sé inclino más, solo quería dejar de sentir el dolor de su pecho, ya no importaba nada, la caída no la mataría, pero era una forma de liberarse, de pronto cuando sé inclino más, unos brazos la tomaron de la cintura alejándola

-Yamanaka –dijo el chico que la había salvado

Ino solo miro al joven, dándose cuenta que era nada menos que Neji Hyuga, ella escondió su rostro del, zafándose de este

-¿No estás bien verdad? –pregunto con voz seria –Pero eso tampoco es la mejor salida

Ino no dijo nada, solo sé dio media vuelta y ya sé iba

-Te llevare a tu casa –ofreció al verla irse

-Déjame… no pedí tu ayuda… puedes irte –dijo algo grosera, solo quería huir

-Sí te dejo saltaras –dijo el chico mirando su auto –Te llevare a tu casa

-No quiero irme a mi casa, no quiero ir a ningún lado, quiero desaparecer –Ino volvía intentarlo

Pero nuevamente el Hyuga la sostuvo para que ella no saltara, los autos que pasaban creían que eran una pareja que discutía, por lo cual pasaba desapercibidos, pero Ino forcejeaba para que el chico la soltara, ella quería saltar a como diera lugar, pero el ocupaba su fuerza, si bien no compartía una amistad con la chica, la conocía era su compañera de salón y a veces le llegaba a molestar porque la chica era muy ruidosa en el salón, además era la amiga de Hinata, Ino decía algunas cosas como que quería morirse, que la dejara saltar, que sé fuera, pero él no lo hizo, comprendió que la chica estaba pasando por un mal momento y no podía dejarla la conocía y era capaz de hacerse algo.

-Está bien puedes llorar todo lo que quieras –menciono el Hyuga en palabras serias

Ino no pudo más y sé abrazo del chico, en ese momento no importaba que nunca sé hubieran hablando, solo necesitaba llorar y necesitaba un abrazo, aunque fuera de una persona ajena, la chica lloro en el hombro del Hyuga, que aunque no hubiese querido, sostenía a la chica de los hombros, el no sabía que decir, creía que el problema era con un chico, pero no era momento de preguntar ni nada.

El tiempo transcurrido no importaba del todo, los dos seguían en el puente, las lámparas de los faroles ya alumbraban por la noche, Ino sé había calmado un poco, había entrado en razón al recordar que ese chico era Neji, sé limpio las lagrimas, pero lo sorprendente fue que él, le mostro un pañuelo, ella lo tomo y sé giro hacia el puente.

-No debiste a verlo hecho

-Sí no lo hubiera hecho… hubiese sido culpable –menciono el serio

-No era tu deber salvarme… -comento Ino mirando el rio

-Quizás no… pero aunque no fueses una conocida, eres una persona, siempre hay salidas a todo… no siempre la primera puerta es la correcta

-Tú que sabes –dijo ella molesta

-Porque hubo una vez que quise tomar esa salida… pero hay alguien que me necesita… te llevare a tu casa

Ino no dijo nada, simplemente dejo que el chico la llevara, no tenia ánimos porque seguramente debería dar explicaciones a las chicas y no quería, pero tampoco podía andar por ahí, solo quería descansar y olvidar. Por un largo rato ya no hubo platica, hasta que Ino reconoció la avenida, como era que Neji sabía donde vivía, porque, el paro el auto frente al edificio

-¿Cómo es que? –dijo ella un poco más calmada

-Porque vives con Hinata –dijo el mirando a la chica –Yamanaka… esa no es la salida

-Lo tendré en cuenta… gracias… de verdad –dijo ella –No quiero que sé lo digas a nadie… por favor

-Está bien –dijo el chico mirando unos segundos a la chica

-Gracias –volvió a decir Ino bajando del auto y entrando al edificio

Neji no dijo nada, dio la vuelta y entro al estacionamiento del otro edificio de enfrente, en cuanto subió al apartamento sé encontró a Sasuke en la sala con la laptop, aventó por ahí las llaves y fue directo a la nevera por una cerveza, la necesitaba, pensó en que si no hubiese pasado quizás Yamanaka sé hubiese lanzado, Sasuke solo miro y no dijo nada siguió en lo suyo.

Ino entro rápidamente, no vio a nadie así que solo corrió a su habitación a encerrarse, Hinata aun no llegaba, había ido por Sakura como habían quedado. Ino solo sé soltó a llorar mientras tiraba todas las fotos de Shikamaru. Mientras que el estaba en su habitación mirando el techo, quizás le había hecho daño a Ino, pero era lo mejor, decirle la verdad.

Al día siguiente día, jueves, día de clase en deporte, para Sakura, Hinata e Ino, no era problema, aunque no participaban en el show como ellas decían de las porristas, eran las mejores en deporte y claro que la mayoría de chicos siempre les miraban a ellas como a Hinata, especialmente cierto chico, amigo de Shikamaru y Sai.

-¿Qué estas mirando a Hinata? -ese era Sai que se había acercado donde Kiba

-¿Qué? -lo miro de reojo –Solo miraba lo extraña que se ve hoy

-Bueno no serás el único, hay otro tonto con cara de idiota que si pasa Tsunade desnuda no la ve jajajaja -se burlaba Sai de sus compañeros

-¿Cuál es lo gracioso? _pregunto Kiba, entonces miro que Shikamaru tenía cara de idiota mirando hacia Temari

-Solo falta ver que Gaara le de permiso -comento Sai divertido

-Eso sí es un problema -bromeo Kiba que soltó a reír junto a Sai

-Mi feíta linda se ve muy bonita hoy… es mi novia -dijo Sai

-Aja solo que ella no lo sabe no -añadió sarcástico el Inuzuka

Las chicas estaban corriendo alrededor de la cancha saltando obstáculos, como los otros, las mejores, sin duda la mejor en deporte era Sakura, la cual aparte de sobre salir de la clase, algunos miraban sus piernas, los chicos habían terminado su ronda y algunos estaban recargados mirando correr a las chicas, Sasuke no dejaba de mirar a Sakura, no podía creer como iba perdiendo, además de que quizás sus amigos tenían razón ella no era como otras, eso era bueno, pero esa chica tenía algo, lo único que no sabía que, ahora que recordaba tenían una tarea para el viernes con Kurenai, si bien no era el único que la miraba, Neji miraba a su novia, Tenten, no había olvidado el problema sin sentido de ayer, que ella quería ir al café nuestro y Neji no, al final cada uno se fue por su lado, ciertamente algo comenzaba a pasar en su relación con ella, era evidente que las cosas no eran más las mismas. De pronto su vista se fijo en alguien más, Hinata, su prima, su vista la siguió por un largo rato. Al final de la clase, todos se iban a los vestidores, tocaba clase con Gai, arte alguno les gustaba porque podían estar haciendo desastres.

Hinata esperaba que Naruto saliera del vestidor, cuando salió, el chico se detuvo amarrar las agujetas de sus tenis, así que se acerco a él, el pudo notar unos pies frente suyo, también sabia quien era, nadie más usaba ese calzado aniñado, según él en toda la escuela.

-Hola -saludo tímida –Eh bueno soy Hinata Hyuga

-Sé quién eres -menciono mientras ahora se amarraba la otra agujeta

-Bueno solo quería -dijo ella algo tímida

-Esto para ti es una charla, para mí no, habla claro

-Deberías visitar a Tom y pedirle disculpas -menciono bajo

-Nadie lo obligo a correr -respondió grosero

-Eso se llama presión -dijo Hinata, ahora el miro a la chica

-¿Dónde lo viste? En tu libro -haciendo mención al libro que Hinata siempre suele llevar a todos lados

-No me conoces -dijo ella abrazando su libro

-Vamos en el mismo grupo desde primer año, tienes diecisiete años, te encanta la actuación, participas en todas la obras, llevas las mejores notas, eres la prima de Neji, amiga de Yamanaka, Haruno, Inuzuka, el payaso de Sai y el problemático, eres la alumna del cuadro de honor, almuerzas con tus amigas en la mesa siete, no perteneces a los rechazados, perteneces al club de estrellas y planetas, cuando caminas te miras los pies, si estas nerviosa juegas con tus dedos, te conozco más de lo que crees –decía Naruto

Hinata se quedo algo sorprendida

–Eh bueno yo solo quería

-Y por cierto bastante lenta para algunas cosas -tomo su mochila de deporte

-Es sobre el trabajo de Kurenai y…

-Descuida ya lo sé, mis amigos ya me pusieron al tanto, adiós -se alejo de ella a paso rápido

En tanto la clase con Gai había comenzado, la mayoría tenía sus batas de trabajo blancas y se encontraban pintando, según el profesor lo que reflejaban, como se sentían, quería que lo plasmaran, pero la verdad pocos hacían bien el trabajo, como el caso de Naruto que solo había hecho puras barañas en tinta negra que no se entendía absolutamente nada, pero sí que miraba de reojo a la Hyuga, la chica parecía estar metida en la clase pintando algo que muy bien no alcanzaba a distinguir, cierto habían sido compañeros desde primer año, pero nunca se había interesado en hablarle, quizás porque nadie de su grupo se hablaba con chicos no populares, además era la prima de Neji, ahora que lo veía de esa forma, ellos tampoco se hablaban muy a menudo en la escuela, seria por algo?.

-Vamos chicos, tienen que plasmar lo que sienten –decía el profesor que miraba los trabajos de todos, especialmente el de Hinata que era un hermoso paisaje o eso parecía –Excelente Hyuga… maravilloso

-Gracias profesor –dijo ella sonriendo

-¿Haruno? -Dijo el profesor que veía como Sakura pintaba cosas, figuras en tintas blancas, rosas y rojas, quien sabe que era -¿Y eso que significa para usted?

-Ah… no lo sé… usted dijo que lo que sintiéramos… con esos colores me identifico ahora mismo –respondió ella algo dudosa

-El amor… como es hermoso el amor –dijo el profesor que siguió su inspección

-Sakura enamorada… ¿de quién será? –pregunto Kin a Karin

-La muy zorra se ha fijado en MI Sasuke, pero está equivocada si él le hará caso –dijo con seguridad Karin que le lanzaba miradas asesinas a Sakura

Tenten solo miro a sus amigas, y después a Neji que él la estaba mirado, así que desvió su vista

-Neji… ¿Por qué nos tiene que pasar esto? –Pensó la chica

-¿Qué se supone que es esto Naruto, no has hecho absolutamente nada? –se quejaba el profesor y lo cierto era que Naruto no había hecho nada, solo rayones

-Bueno…. Así me siento… -dijo el rubio cruzado de brazos

-Lo quiero más tarde en mi oficina muchacho –dijo Gai que siguió su paso -¿Y tu Sai?

-Yo me siento bien, por ello he dibujado unas nubes azules y rosadas, pienso regalárselo a Sakura –explico este

-Interesante –dijo el profesor que siguió revisando

-No traerás muerto a Sasuke por ti, pero Sai está más que ido por ti –se reía Ino, ocultando el verdadero dolor por dentro, no quería que nadie le tuviera compasión o lastima

-Es un buen chico –dijo Sakura riendo al mirar a Sai

Al termino de clases, todos iban a dejar sus batas, que en si tenían sus nombres, y lavaban sus pinceles y esas cosas, Ino de cierta forma no dejaba de mirar al Hyuga cada que podía, aunque el parecía estar metido en sus cosas, pero agradecía que él hubiese estado ayer y la haya salvado, solo esperaba que no lo dijera a nadie, le debía una disculpa por a ver empapado su hombro y camisa ayer. Pronto sonó la campana dando paso al receso, todos comenzaban a salir de salones hacia jardines y cafeterías.

-Crees que podamos hablar Neji –dijo una morena que esperaba al Hyuga

-Supongo –respondió algo serio, lo cierto era que estaba molesto

-Te veré donde siempre –la chica se alejo sin esperar a sus amigas

-Esa cara la conozco… suena a problemas –dijo el rubio que comenzó a caminar junto a sus amigos

-No fastidies ahora Naruto –menciono Neji serio, aunque el rubio tenía razón

-¿Qué van hacer con la tarea de Kurenai? –pregunto Sasuke que como siempre llevaba las manos metidas a sus bolsillos

-Ni idea –dijo Neji, que en si se le había olvidado por completo –Supongo que veré luego eso

-Tampoco lo sé –agrego Naruto quitado de la pena, eso no era algo que le preocupara

Cafetería

-Intente hablar con Naruto pero… no resulto –dijo Hinata a sus amigas

-Deja que le ponga una mano encima al terco ese –se quejo Ino –Que se creen… que son la ultima cocola del desierto

-Debemos de admitir que son muy lindos –agrego Sakura que veía entrar a los mencionados

-No has sufrido golpes y ya sufres de delirios –dijo Ino en tono de broma, aunque con su vista buscaba a alguien

-¿A quién buscas? –pregunto Hinata que se percato de la ausencia de Ino

-Ah a nadie…. Miraba nada más ¿Dónde se habrán metido los chicos? –pregunto cambiando el tema

-Entonces hay problemas con Neji y Ten… yo por eso no me enamoro –dijo Naruto que tomaba asiento a la barra

-Son problemas del… -dijo Sasuke

-Deberías de ligarte a Sakura… tiene un cuerpazo… o te va a ganar ese payaso –mencionaba Naruto como si fuese algo tan normal

-Para ti todo es sexo… tanto sexo te quita la memoria sabes –bromeo Sasuke –No me extraña porque estas idiota

Naruto ya no dijo nada, solo le miro de reojo

–Me cae que vas a perder

-No pienso perder –dijo Sasuke

Salones traseros/patios traseros

-Creí que no vendrías –dijo la chica

-Bueno ya estoy aquí –dijo Neji que se paro cerca a la chica, aun mantenía las manos metidas a los bolsillos, típico de chicos

-Lamento que pasara lo de… esa tarde –menciono Tenten que miraba hacia abajo –Es solo que…

-Es solo que te agradan las cosas superficiales como las demás… creí que eras diferente Tenten –hablo Neji que se había recargado con el hombro a la pared y miraba a la chica

-No, no soy igual… pero… ellas dicen

-Ellas dicen y tu lo haces… son tus amigas, pero no por ello vas hacer todo lo que ellas hacen… antes eras más honesta y sencilla –menciono Neji que noto como la chica frunció el ceño –No te culpo eres de una muy buena familia, pero no eras así cuando te conocí

-Entiendo, pero Karin y Kin son mis únicas amigas, las demás chicas solo no me hablan y

-Hay razones tal vez… Karin y Kin no son tus amigas, te lo he dicho muchas veces, solo son tus conocidas, deberías de ver lo que pasa alrededor… bueno el asunto es que no podemos seguir por dos rumbos distintos… antes solíamos divertirnos a nuestra manera, ahora lo hacemos a la manera de ellas, de ti –finalizo mirando hacia otro lado, eso era verdad, antes eran ellos sin que los demás se metieran

Tenten no dijo nada, era verdad, hace tiempo que ya no eran ellos, algo pasaba y no era necesariamente que entre ellos hubiera algo mal, simplemente Neji tenía razón, desde algún tiempo siempre salían en grupo, la mayoría de veces era Karin y Kin que ponían el lugar y ellos iban, además quizás Neji decía la verdad, ellas la estaban arrastrando a ese mundo de superficialidad, antes no le preocupaba que ropa usar, simplemente con que se sintiera a gusto bastaba, pero ahora era diferente, incluso había ocasiones que le decía a Neji que usar para que ocasión y no era que Neji se vistiera mal, pero era más casual aunque su familia también nadara en dinero.

-Lamento lo que paso Neji –le miro con ojos tristes –De verdad lo siento, no hare más caso de lo que digan ellas, tienes razón es nuestra vida

-Solo no dejes que te manejen como ellas quieren –dijo el que saco las manos de los bolsillos para abrazarla –Esta bien olvidemos esto

-Gracias por hacerme ver lo mal que me he comportado contigo Neji –dijo Tenten que se sentía un tanto culpable

-No es nada, además una relación es de dos no

Las clases comenzaron nuevamente, la última clase era con Kakashi, todos estaban haciendo sus trabajos, Tenten estaba más calmada sentía que había recuperado una parte de Neji, una parte, porque aunque no habían vuelto a tocar un tema bastante ocasional, seguía ahí, pero no sabía a quien más acudir, sus amigas le decían que sí que lo hiciera y ya, pero no era solo hacerlo y ya, pero donde encontrar buenas amigas que aconsejaran de verdad. En tanto Hinata estaba haciendo el trabajo que había ordenado Kakashi, era la más rápida en eso, ella alcanzo a notar como Sasuke le pasó algo a Sakura, no sabía qué, pero noto la mano de este hacia la mesa de esta, pero tampoco quiso mirar hacia atrás, seguramente era por el trabajo. Sakura tomo el papelito y lo leyó

-¿Dónde puedo verte para la tarea de Kurenai? –leyó, mientras le miraba al chico, pero este no la miraba a ella, como podía ser así, le hablaba y hacia como si nada, Sakura suspiro y apunto algo en el papel e hizo lo mismo, se lo paso a el

-Podría ser en la biblioteca del centro o el parque –Sasuke cerró el papel y miro al profesor que tenía en frente, rayos

-Se puede saber qué es eso, que lo tiene tan ocupado Uchiha –pregunto el profesor que lo miraba, acción que hizo que los demás les miraran

-Ah… nada importante –respondió el sin ponerse nervioso, mientras apretaba en añicos el papel

-Deme eso Uchiha –el profesor extendió la mano –Le estoy esperando que me lo de

A eso Karin le observaba detenidamente que era eso que estaba haciendo Sasuke. Sasuke tuvo que entregarle el mentado papel en si no era nada que le pusiera en aprietos

-Muy bien, ahora siga trabajando Uchiha –el profesor se regreso a su lugar y abrió el papelito leyendo todo, ante eso miro a los chicos –Y más vale que lo terminen a tiempo –les dijo este

-¿Qué rayos hacías Sasuke? Una cartita –se burlaba Naruto que hablaba en bajo pero era escuchable para Sasuke

-Idiota –dijo este que pateaba la silla de este, acción fuerte que hizo que Naruto se fuera hacia delante y tirara sus cosas

-Baka idiota –se quejo Naruto

-¡Silencio ahí! ¿Te pasa algo Naruto? Porque nunca puede estar tranquilo en una clase –hizo mención Kakashi

-Seguro le pico algo –dijo Sai que se reía desde su lugar –Ya sabe como le gusta llamar la atención de los demás

-Mira tú payaso –se quejo Naruto que miraba a verlo

-Payaso no de tu circo –agregaba Sai

-¡Silencio! Muy bien, Naruto, Sai se me van al pasillo ¡Ahora! –grito el profesor que se había puesto de pie

-Pero Kakashi comenzó el… usted lo escucho –se quejaba Naruto que no se ponía de pie

-No pregunte quien… aquí los dos estaban haciendo escándalo…. Vamos los dos afuera –Seguía Kakashi –Ah y más vale que me entregues ese trabajo, estaré muy pendiente del suyo

-Como jode –se le salió al rubio

-¿Qué? –pregunto Kakashi

-No nada, que ya me iba –dijo Naruto saliendo detrás de Sai

-¿Alguien más quiere hacerles compañía? –noto que nadie dijo nada, así que regreso a su escritorio

Afuera en el pasillo Naruto y Sai terminaron jugando luchitas, porque no se podían ver, Sai no era tanto un popular, pero era bien parecido y eso a Naruto le fastidiaba porque Sai se daba el lujo de decir que era más ligador que él. Al final de clase sonó el timbre, Sakura iba a decirle algo a Sasuke, pero este tomo su carpeta y mochila y se alejo sin decir nada más, Sakura se quedo nuevamente en silencio, gracias a eso noto como Ino miraba a alguien que recién iba saliendo

-¿Hyuga? –dijo Sakura mientras miraba a Ino

-¿Qué? –respondió Hinata que le extraño que Sakura dijera Hyuga

-No nada –dijo Sakura cuando noto que Ino no se había percatado –Entonces te quedaras al ensayo de la obra Hinata

-Si… me iré con Kiba no te preocupes, se cuidan mucho y las veo en el departamento –se despedía Hinata de sus amigas

-Claro –dijo Ino más sonriente que ayer -¿Qué? Una puede estar feliz por cualquier cosa no, te veo abajo Sakura tengo que hacer algo –Ino salió a prisa del salón

Sasuke iba ya en compañía de sus amigos, cuando Naruto les dio alcance, como siempre tardaba en recoger sus cosas, Ino les seguía no muy cerca, tenía que hablar con Neji como fuera.

-Sabes… apostamos con Sasuke a que no cumples la meta de subir tus notas –menciono Neji mientras hacia algo en el celular

-¿Ah sí? Ya lo imaginaba… voy a cumplir con las metas, sea como sea –dijo Naruto que no le prestó atención a lo que hacia Neji –Por cierto… ¿Dónde vive tu prima?

-¿Quién Hinata? –pregunto Neji que seguía en su celular

-No te conozco otra –añadió Naruto

-No lo sé –respondió Neji quitado de la pena, en si para molestar al rubio

-¿Qué? Es tu prima wey… mínimo sabes donde vive… a menos que de verdad tengas la ley de hielo con ella, porque ahora que recuerdo nunca te veo hablando con ella

El Hyuga no respondió nada, él tenía razón casi no hablaba con ella, desde aquello, pero aun así se mantenía al pendiente

-Va enserio… necesito hacer el mentado ensayo de la tarea de Literatura –agrego Naruto

-Pues pregúntale ahora que la veas –dijo Neji –Tienes ensayo a menos que huyas del

-Gracias por la ayuda, ahí nos vemos –Sé alejo de sus amigos

-Neji – dijo Ino

Sasuke solo miro a la rubia, y sé adelanto

-Ah bueno sobre la tarea… eh

-Es cierto… nos vemos en el parque a las ¿Cinco? –dijo el comenzando a caminar

-Bien –dijo ella algo bajo

Sasuke salió del edificio pero choco con alguien tirándole las cosas, ella no lo había visto, pero al mirarlo solo recibió la carpeta que le era entregada, ella la tomo, el no dijo nada solo la quedo mirando como siempre

–Gracias –dijo ella

-Lo siento -dijo el mirándola por un momento

-Sa… Sasuke -dijo Sakura tartamudeando y viéndolo obviamente, así que se puso de pie

-Ah… te puedo llevar a tu casa –dijo Sasuke señalando el estacionamiento

-Eh… -Sakura miro a todos lados

-Para hacer la tarea claro –dijo el viendo que la chica sé ponía nerviosa

-Bueno –dijo ella comenzando a caminar con el

Ya en el auto Sakura no decía nada, Sasuke tampoco, Sakura le dijo por donde vivía y Sasuke se sorprendió de la dirección, al llegar ambos bajaron y Sasuke jalo su mochila, así entraron al elevador, Sakura se puso más nerviosa de lo que venía, mas porque nadie dijo nada, abrió el apartamento y entraron.

-Toma asiento… gustas una soda –dijo Sakura algo nerviosa

-Así está bien –dijo Sasuke tomando lugar

-Parece que Ino aun no llega –al ver que no había nadie –Bueno comencemos con esa tarea –Sakura sé acerco a la mesa de la sala y sé hinco para la tarea

Sasuke solamente la miro y saco sus cosas para la tarea

Ellos se pusieron a leer, bueno Sakura leía y Sasuke escuchaba mientras anotaba algo a la libreta, Ino entro dándose la sorpresa de que los dos estaban en la sala, pero comprendió que estaban haciendo la tarea, así que solo dijo "Hola, estaré en mi habitación" y sé retiro sin decir ningún otro comentario.

En el ensayo nuevamente Naruto no daba una, sus compañeros les daba risa y el sé molestaba, pero tampoco ponía de su parte, Hinata solamente miraba, al final luego de que todos salieran, algunos riéndose de Naruto, Hinata salía con Kiba, aunque el sé iba aparte, luego de despedirse, noto que afuera estaba parado Naruto, así que sé acerco a el

-¿Intentarlo te mataría? –pregunto Hinata a espaldas de Naruto

-Sí, soy muy joven para morir –respondió serio sin ver a la chica

-No te gusta estudiar, pero si la escuela… -dijo algo tímida pero sin tartamudear –Porque eres popular aunque hayas caído… solo funcionas con publico

Fue cuando Naruto volteo a mirarla, que se creía esa chica

Hinata sé alejo del, yendo al estacionamiento, entonces Naruto recordó el trabajo, si no estaría más frito, así que le dio alcance, justo cuando Hinata ya estaba dentro del auto listo para ponerlo en marcha

-¿Eres cristiana? –dijo Naruto en afán de que le ayudara

Minutos después ambos iban a bordo del auto de Hinata rumbo a la casa de está

-Cinturón –dijo Hinata

Naruto la miro serio y sé puso el cinturón. Hinata puso música suave, pero Naruto comenzó a jugar y oprimió otro botón, poniendo música de hip hop, ambos comenzaron a jugar a poner su música hasta que

-Tú ganas –dijo Hinata algo seria

-Gracias –respondió Naruto sonriente

-25 –dijo Hinata mirando hacia el frente

-¿25? Qué es eso –dijo Naruto sin entender

-25 es amistad con alguien que no me gusta –respondió Hinata sin mirar al rubio sé mantenía atenta al frente –Una cosa de lista para mi vida

-Como cambiar tu personalidad –agrego Naruto

Hinata lo negó

–Descubrir cosas, estar en dos lugares a la vez, hacerme un tatuaje

-Cuál es la número uno –menciono Naruto mirándola un momento

-No te lo puedo decir, no pienso hacerlo

De pronto pasaron por un lugar, donde estaba Neji, Tenten, Karin, Kin y otros chicos de otro grupo, así que sé inclino lo más que pudo para no ser visto por ellos, Hinata solo sonrió ante eso

-Popularidad –dijo la chica entre risas

En el apartamento de las chicas, Sasuke y Sakura habían terminado de hacer el mentado ensayo aunque no sé habían dicho mucho, la habían pasado bien, Sasuke pudo darse cuenta que Sakura no era la típica chica que morirá por él, porque otra en su lugar ya hubiese intentado seducirlo o hablarle con indirectas, Sakura era diferente.

-No ha sido tan difícil el ensayo –menciono Sakura, que veía como iban terminando ya con Sasuke de realizarlo

-Tienes razón –dijo el que terminaba de poner solo la fecha

-¿Quieres una soda? –pregunto Sakura que se ponía de pie

-Bueno está bien –dijo algo serio viendo como ella se iba –Si tan solo Karin fuera como ella… esos ojos, se que en algún lado los he visto ¿Dónde? –Miro que ella ya venía con dos sodas en la mano, una sé la dio a él, ella sonrió levemente

-¿Crees que saquemos diez? –dijo Sakura

-Debemos sacarlo… así que te gusta literatura –comento Sasuke

-Sí… nada que tenga que ver con números ni nada –ella rio un poco

-Eso a cualquiera –dijo Sasuke tomando la soda, mirando el reloj, eran las cuatro de la tarde –Creo que debo irme

-Bien –dijo Sakura guardando sus cosas

-Nos vemos mañana –dijo Sasuke que metió las cosas a su mochila, tomo su soda y sé alejo de Sakura –Nos vemos luego –dicho eso salió y cerró la puerta

Sakura solo suspiro y sonrió

–Bueno tampoco ha sido tan malo, así que fue donde Ino –Ino

-Dime –dijo Ino que estaba escuchando música recostada a su cama –Sasuke ya sé fue

-Sí –dijo Sakura entrando –Nos la pasamos bien… no están engreído como pensaba

-No estás pensando dejar colgado a Sai mañana ¿No? –dijo Ino quitándose los audífonos

-No claro que no… solo era un comentario… estaré en mi habitación haciendo la tarea de las benditas matemáticas

-Ok… saldré en media hora, por lo del ensayo –comunico Ino

-Ok –Sakura salió y cerró

Hinata y Naruto habían llegado al apartamento, Hinata entro primero y después Naruto miro el lugar, vaya que era un apartamento lujoso, una sala amplia, al frente un mirador que mostraba exactamente su apartamento de ellos, estaba en el mismo piso ahora que lo recordaba, quinto piso, excepto que su número era el 5-12. Había dos macetas que adornaban la sala, dos columnas que dividían la sala del comedor por lo que veía. Además de una hermosa pecera a un lado, dejo de inspeccionar y tomo asiento a la sala

-¿Quieres… soda, agua? –preguntaba Hinata, aun le sorprendía que el mismo Naruto estuviese ahí

-Así está bien, gracias ¿y qué hacemos la tarea?... urge –menciono Naruto mientras se rascaba la cabeza –Es decir no soy bueno en ello

-Claro –respondió Hinata que fue a la mesa por sus cosas –De hecho ya está terminada –dijo ella –Creí que no contaría con tu ayuda

-Entonces ¿Qué hago yo? –dijo Naruto que veía todo el ensayo terminado

-Hacerlo tuyo –menciono Hinata quitada de la pena, ella misma se sentía que no era ella misma al actuar así

-Que fácil, no todos somos cerebros como tu –se quejo Naruto –Entonces si ya estaba terminado para que me dices de la tarea –reprocho Naruto de mal humor ya

-Porque tienes que hacer el tuyo…

-¿Me dejas copiar el ensayo? Te regreso la carpeta en la mañana -dijo emocionado y quitado de la pena

Hinata no sabía que decir, copiar tan fácil lo que le costó hacer, bueno era Naruto

–Como quieras –dijo sin más remedio

-Perfecto, es que tengo una cita –tomo las cosas y se puso de pie –Gracias Hyuga –dicho eso salió del apartamento como si nada

-Bueno… es Naruto Namikaze –menciono Hinata viendo aun la puerta

Más tarde /Departamento de los chicos

Neji acababa de llegar, había estado con Tenten parte de la tarde, cuando entro vio al rubio mirando TV tirado al sofá y con una cerveza, bueno el nunca hace algo provechoso no había porque sorprenderse, así que aventó las llaves por ahí, su mochila y tomo lugar al sillón, viendo que miraba Naruto, era nada menos que un programa de autos de carreras, lo único que faltaba, nada bueno productivo, aun seguía dudando si Naruto podría superar la meta de los profesores.

-¿Y Sasuke? –pregunto Neji que bebía una cerveza

-En su cuarto… anda como idiota –dijo Naruto sin apartar la vista de la tv

-¿Y el ensayo de Kurenai? –pregunto Neji, se suponía que tenía que hacer el trabajo con Hinata, no le daba gracia pero Naruto estaba como si nada

-Ya está terminado –dio el rubio sin ponerle atención

Neji no dijo nada, sé fue para su habitación, aventó su mochila y fue al guarda ropa sacando otra camisa, sé quito la que tenia dejando ver sus bien formados pectorales como su abdomen, y seguidamente sé coloco la otra, saco unas carpetas y volvió a tomar su lata de cerveza, llego a la sala y vio aun ahí al rubio –Haz algo de provecho no

-Bah –dijo Naruto como si nada -¿A dónde vas?

-Tengo que hacer el ensayo –aventó la lata de cerveza al canasto de basura –Ahí nos vemos –así salió del apartamento.

Ino se dirigía al parque, vaya lugar para hacer la tarea, bueno era mejor, en su departamento estarían Sakura y Hinata y aunque no saldrían, no sería lo mismo, llego y miro a todas partes, perfecto donde encontrarlo, sé adentro un poco más, había parejas por ahí besándose, platicando, niños jugando, vendedores ambulantes, llego al centro y miro a todos lados, de pronto sintió una presencia sé giro rápidamente sorprendiéndose

-Neji –dijo ella

-Hola –saludo algo serio el –Aquel lugar está solo –señalo el Hyuga un lugar apartado donde había arboles

-Está bien –ambos fueron hacia haya

En tanto Ino no paraba de mirar a Neji, cada gesto, sus facciones, todo, el chico había notado que la rubia le miraba sin discreción, pero se concentraba más en su trabajo. Además de que ninguno había tocado el tema de ayer, aunque la rubia trataba de disimular, su expresión decía que algo no andaba bien, claro que Neji sabía más o menos del porque.

-Tu novia sabe que estas aquí… mira que no me gustaría que me armara un lio por ello –menciono Ino tratando de sacar plática un poco, no habían dicho nada, más que pura tarea

-Si –respondió y siguió anotando

-Ah –Ino no sabía que más decir –Debo agradecer que no hayas comentado con nadie lo de ayer… no sé qué pensaba –regreso a intentar sacarle algo

-Te di mi palabra que no lo diría… -dijo el que seguía pendiente de lo que anotaba –Pero debo decir que me sorprende que una chica como tú… hubiese estado al bordo de eso… pensaba que las únicas desubicadas eran Karin y Kin

-¡Oye! –Ino sé enojo –No soy ninguna desubicada ok

-Lo siento –dijo el sin mirarla, el hablaba pero no la miraba

-Bueno tampoco estaba tan cuerda verdad… te han dicho que eres una buena persona

Neji no dijo nada, ahora si la miro, a decir verdad solamente Tenten le decía eso

-Estoy ahora aquí, porque llegaste ayer… realmente estaba mal… -dijo Ino parando de escribir –Nunca pensé que chicos como tú, fueran tan humanistas –dijo Ino tratando de no empeorarlo todo –Ya sabes popularidad

-Chicos como nosotros –dijo Neji que dejo de escribir –Se que algunos no les caemos bien, pero somos como cualquier otro

-Ahora me doy cuenta que si… Neji

El chico la miro, ahora que, por eso no le caía porque hablaba mucho

-Lamento lo de tu camisa ayer… por empaparte el hombro… cuando solo soy una conocida –Ino lo miro por unos segundos

-De nada… -respondió el siguiendo en el suyo, a decir verdad no era tanto que le molestara, pero solo con Tenten y sus amigos hablaba abiertamente.

-Mejor sigamos o no terminaremos –Ino ya no dijo nada más

El solo la miro, ahora que lo pensaba esa chica no era en nada fastidiosa como alguna vez dijo Naruto que las no populares sé lanzaban a ellos como cocodrilos, eso era mentira, Ino no era así, pero alejo todo de su mente y sé concentro en la tarea


	3. Chapter 3

**Enamórate**

_**3**_

Un nuevo día, finalmente fin de semana, adiós clases hasta el lunes, para Sai era el día que había estado esperando porque iría con Sakura al antro, bueno junto a las otras chicas, pero Sakura iba a ser su pareja, eso era bueno, razón que hacía que le insinuara a Sasuke que él iba perdiendo, claro que a Sasuke no le gustaba la idea, pero tampoco pensaba perder, además de que debería de cambiar estrategia porque esa chica no iba a ser fácil de conquistar.

Luego de algunas clases, llego la clase de Kurenai, todos entregaron sus ensayos por separado, pero era obvio que habían trabajo por equipos, Kurenai principalmente tomo el de Naruto, revisándolo solo ese en ese momento antes que cualquier otro, el rubio sé puso algo nervioso, pero seguidamente la profesora guardo las carpetas.

-Dado que la obra es en una semana, quiero que sé memoricen bien sus diálogos los que están participando… -miro su reloj –Que tengan un buen fin de semana –tomo su maletín y salió

-Con eso pasare la materia –dijo Naruto quitado de la pena

-Eso no basta… aun faltan los exámenes –dijo Sasuke guardando sus cosas a la mochila

-Y no cantes victoria… hoy toca tutoría –agrego Neji

En eso sonó el timbre dando paso al receso

-Que bien, me estaba muriendo de hambre –dijo un chico llenito

-Para ti todo es comer –dijo Lee que sé acerco a Sakura –Oh mi linda Sakura… ¿Aceptarías tomar el café conmigo?

-Lo siento Lee… pero quería estar con mis amigas –respondió Sakura

Sasuke solo miro al chico raro y no dijo nada, Sakura también le miro

-Aléjate de mi chica Lee –dijo Sai acercándose a Sakura –Tú a tus marcianos…

-Ya latosos vámonos –dijo Ino que empujo tanto a Sai como a Sakura para caminar

Así ellas salieron

-Cero y van dos –dijo Naruto en tono burlón –Me cae como no puedes ligarte a esa chica

-No estoy perdiendo… solo estoy haciendo una estrategia –los tres comenzaron a salir

-Claro… porque estás perdiendo… el próximo martes es día de brujas inicia noviembre… tienes solo un mes… vas perdiendo admítelo –seguía insistiendo el rubio

-No estoy perdiendo deja de joder –dijo Sasuke molesto sobre todo porque sabía que si iba perdiendo

En la cafetería

-De verdad dejaste que Neji fuera a verse con Yamanaka –comento Karin

-No le veo lo malo, son compañeros de equipo –respondió Tenten

-Oh si… esas son como garrapatas ven un chico lindo y sé cuelgan del –comento Kin

-Aunque… igual y no debes cuidarte de esa rubia… tienes que cuidarte de Hinata – menciono Karin con una risa malvada

-¿Hinata? Ósea… es su prima –respondió confundida Tenten

-Precisamente… acaso no sabes de la tentación –noto como Tenten la quedo mirando –No me mires así… ¿Sabías que ellos estudiaban juntos la secundaria?

Silencio

-Dicen que Neji fue expulsado de dicha escuela, porque tenía algo con su prima –hablo Karin en tono serio

-¡Que! Eso no es verdad… Neji no podría andar con su prima –Tenten no podía creer tal cosa como esa

-Los encontraron en… algo no muy agradable –mintió Karin al no saber la razón real

-Es mentira –dijo molesta Tenten –Es mas ellos ni sé hablan

-Precisamente… te lo digo porque eres nuestra amiga… no dejes que Neji se acerque a Hinata… además has visto a esa monja… pese a esa falda larga, tiene un cuerpo que cualquier chico haría tontería por ella

-¡Basta! –Tenten sé ponía de pie y sé alejo de ellas

-Karin… ósea no digas esas cosas… Tenten puede que sea algo ñoña, pero es nuestra amiga –dijo Kin sin entender la actitud de Karin para con Tenten

-Solo digo la verdad –dijo como si nada Karin, mientras comía sus uvas

En tanto el trió de mosqueteros estaban en las canchas viendo como jugaban algunas chicas, lejos de ahí también estaban los otros de su grupo, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai. Sasuke miraba de vez en cuando a Sakura, ella no sabía que era vista por Sasuke, Naruto estaba mirando de cierta forma a Hinata, como era posible que esa chica le hablaba como si nada, pero no era el único, Neji por un momento miro a la rubia, no era su problema lo que ella tenía, pero de cierta forma, tenia curiosidad, como compañera no le caía en nada mal, ese tipo de chicas era las que Tenten necesitaba.

Luego del timbre del final de receso todos volvían a las aulas, les tocaban las últimas tres horas con Kakashi, el no había puesto a trabajar a sus equipos así que hoy lo haría, estaba dando su clase de física, aunque algunos no estaban tan metidos, Tenten miraba de vez en cuando a Hinata y a Neji, lo que Karin dijo era imposible, mentira, ellos nunca sé hablaban, no tenia porque creer eso. De pronto se dio cuenta que otros ojos la miraban a ella, ella solo bajo la mirada evadiéndolos.

-Bueno… de tarea, resolverán las páginas 205 a la 220

-Que –se quejaron algunos

-Profe eso es demasiado –sé quejo Temari

-Es justo señorita… son solo quince paginas con dos ejercicios en ellas –cerro su libro

-¿Por qué sé ensaña con nosotros? –sé quejaba el rubio

-Lo que hay en esas páginas vendrá en el examen… -dijo Kakashi sacando otra carpeta

Sé escucho el timbre dando paso a otra clase

-Bueno tomen sus cosas que vamos al laboratorio –ordeno el profesor

Nadie dijo nada solo obedecían, así que la mayoría tomo sus cosas y sé fueron al salón del laboratorio, así que todos formaron los equipos que les correspondía, poniéndose sus batas blancas y guantes

-Vamos hacer experimentos los primeros 50 minutos, por ultimo les daré algo para el proyecto que contara para la calificación semestral –explicaba Kakashi al frente de todos

-Mientras no nos mande a juntar hojitas como la vez pasada –sé quejo el rubio

-Sigue hablando Naruto, si no te callas harás el trabajo solo y dudo que solo te salga –dijo el profesor

-Oh pues no ofenda –sé hizo el ofendido el rubio al mismo que apenas tomaba lugar

-Nombren un capitán de equipo y vengan por sus tubos de ensayo y materiales –dijo Kakashi

-Sakura –dijo Hinata sin más, antes de que Naruto propusiera a Sasuke

-¿Yo? –dijo Sakura algo nerviosa

-Vamos te ayudo –agrego Sasuke ofreciéndose

Naruto abrió tremendos ojos y la boca como pudo, ese era Sasuke, Hinata solo sonrió levemente

Al final todos estaban trabajando en unas formulas para ver el estado de composición, mientras Kakashi leía su apreciado libro, todos estaban trabajando normalmente, aunque algunos nunca habían hecho equipo antes, se esforzaban.

-Cuanto es diez miligramos –decía Shikamaru que no lograba que el mentado polvo pesara diez miligramos en la balanza

-Es fácil –dijo Temari que sé acerco al chico –Simplemente tiene que dar diez

-Que problema –sé quejo el Nara

A eso Ino simplemente miro y Neji se dio cuenta del asunto, pero no dijo nada, siguió en lo que estaba

–Entonces pasa de liquido a gaseoso en tan solo cuatro segundos –menciono Neji

-Y su consistencia era en tono azulado –agrego Ino no dándole tanta importancia al Nara

-Hijo de la –dijo Naruto cuando dejo caer el polvo

-Explosión –grito Sasuke que hizo que Sakura y Hinata sé agacharan

Inmediatamente se hizo una explosión y humo con un olor algo fuerte sé hizo presente, Naruto quedo tomo humeado

-¿Qué rayos? –Dijo Kakashi al acercarse a la humareda –Todos habrán las ventanas –ordeno el profesor -¿No hace falta preguntar quién fue el chistosito? –dijo Kakashi cruzado de brazos mirando al rubio, bueno ni tan rubio tenia los pelos tiznados

-Ups –dijo Naruto mirando al profesor

-Pero tenía que ser el idiota ese –dijo Sai acercándose

-Mira payaso –respondía el rubio a la ofensa

-Ey, ey ya los dos… Naruto vete a quitar eso –dijo Kakashi

Naruto solo sé alejo

-Ya ven porque digo que trabajen con responsabilidad… terminen eso y luego lavan sus materiales –el profesor regreso a su escritorio

Hinata solo miraba la puerta

-¿Están bien? –pregunto Sasuke a las chicas

Las chicas asintieron y siguieron trabajando, minutos después, todos estaban lavando sus cosas

-Tú amigo sí que es tonto –le dijo Sakura a Sasuke

-Demasiado –agrego el –Sakura

Sakura lo quedo mirando, la llamo Sakura, por su nombre

-¿Quieres ser mi pareja para el baile de día de brujas? –pregunto Sasuke algo bajo para que no oyeran los otros, pero no recibía respuesta

-No lo sé –dijo Sakura a punto de pegarse en la cabeza por tal respuesta

-Tiene que ver porque soy Sasuke Uchiha –dijo el cerrando la llave

-No… pero me sorprende –dijo Sakura que comenzó acomodar los materiales –Está bien

-Gracias –Sasuke sé alejo con una leve sonrisa

-Bien vamos a tener otro trabajo que durara dos semanas… recuerden que nos toca decorar el área de bebidas… tenemos que hacerlo bien

-Ya… diga que vamos hacer… no nos hace gracia tanto trabajo en equipo -dijo Temari

Shikamaru solo miro a la rubia que estaba a su lado

-Ven esa caja que traje -todos asintieron -Pues bien vamos hacer un estudio sobre el comportamiento de los bebes

-¿Qué cosa? –dijeron todos

-Así es… ya todos tienen una pareja, cuidaran de un bebe, están diseñados para actuar como un bebe, a debida hora el bebe lloraba si tiene hambre, incluso hasta un mal trato o les da de mas el frió o se ensucian lloraran y tienen un estado de registro que tan mal padres han sido, eso sirve para investigar si la ciencia tiene razón o los padres sabemos más.

Sasuke levanto la mano

-Eso es muy ridículo no lo cree –comento el Uchiha que aquello no le daba gracia

-Cierto –agrego Neji

-Lo único que tienen que hacer es poner atención, investigar cómo funciona esto. O somos responsables o irresponsables, ah y si le dan de comer algo que no puede, enfermara también.

-Eso es demasiado estúpido… yo no pienso cuidar un bebe, aunque sea de juguete –comento Tayuya

-Cierto y menos si mi pareja está loca –dijo Sai mirando a Karin

-Silencio… también me van a notar que cosas hacen bien y mal… por el resto de esas dos semanas no van a tener tarea

Nadie dijo nada

-Es total mente absurdo –menciono Neji

Kakashi comenzó a repartirles a los bebes que eran juguetes pero con mucha ciencia por dentro, para que un muñeco hiciera todo aquello. Tal como eran los grupos en su equipo de dos. Nadie quedo a mucho gusto después de clases, uno de cada dos, tenía un bebe, incluso los estaban aventando y ya había un lloriqueo.

- ¡Callen esos malditos muñecos! -Tayuya grito y todos la vieron como la bruja del cuento -¡Parecen idiotas de verdad!

-Sakura… por qué mejor nosotros no cuidamos de nuestro bebe -Sai estaba tomando al muñeco bebe de una pata y de cabeza -Este es niño ya me fije

A Sakura le salió una gotita, que tonto

-¿Acaso vas a bajarle los pañales a tu hijo si no sabes que sexo es? –menciono Ino divertida

-Esto es un muñeco -Sai tiro el muñeco al suelo y comenzó a llorar

-¡Sai! –Sakura levanto el muñeco y se lo dio -Ya cállalo quieres y dile a su madre que lo cuide y punto -volvió a lo suyo, viendo a Sasuke, quien no había ni tocado el muñeco que Kakashi dejo sobre su mesa

-Parece que eres padre de una niña –Neji bromeo con Sasuke

-Cállate Neji… -Sasuke solo comenzó a guardar sus cosas

-Toma yo no pienso hacerme cargo del –Shikamaru tomo el muñeco y se lo paso a su compañera de equipo

-Yo tampoco… mi trabajo no me deja tiempo -se lo regreso a Shikamaru

Al final de clases, todos salían con bebes en mano, Sasuke escucho como Sai le dijo a Sakura que pasaba por ella a las nueve de la noche, quizás con eso no podía hacer nada, pero esa chica ya era su pareja para el baile de brujas, eso era ganancia más que ir ese viernes, además podría ir también, porque no. Sakura se había llevado el bebe, en si las chicas sé hicieron responsables de los niños.

Sé hizo noche y Sakura se estaba alistando para salir, ya que Sai no tardaba en pasar, Hinata aunque no tenia animo, tenía que acompañar a Sakura, porque Ino dijo que en definitiva no iría, fue hasta cuando Sakura salió de su cuento de hadas por los últimos acontecimientos con Sasuke y le prestó atención a Ino

-Es por Nara verdad –comento Sakura

-En parte… pero es normal que él quiera otras cosas… -dijo Ino fingiendo no sentirse mal –Ve y diviértete, estoy bien, me las he visto peores

-Vamos Ino, el lunes que te conocí no tenias esa cara, te conozco poco, pero no intentes fingir que todo está bien, suele ponerse más feo, mejor vamos a divertimos, anda, no necesariamente necesitas pareja –animo Sakura

-Ah… tu ganas –dijo Ino sonriendo –Dame diez minutos –dijo la rubia corriendo a su guarda ropa

-Ok –dijo Sakura que salió

Y en menos de quince minutos, Sai junto a Kiba habían pasado por ellas, se dirigían al mentado antro, sin saber que un grupo de tres, se dirigían al mismo lugar, dos de ellos no les parecía porque no llevaban a sus chicas, pero según Sasuke un día sin pareja no pasaba nada, además que le hicieran el paro por él, tenía que cerciorarse de que Sai no tocara la mercancía. Así que ya dentro, Sasuke sé alejo de sus amigos, tenía que buscar a Sakura, ellos se encontraban ya en una mesa

-Vamos a bailar –dijo Sai a Sakura –No me vas a decir que no

-Bien –Sakura fue con él a la pista

-Últimamente te he notado… distinta… ¿Pasa algo? –pregunto Kiba

-Nada –dijo Hinata un poco más animada –Disculpa, pero sabes que estos lugares no me gustan, solo no quise dejar solas a mis amigas

-Lo sé… pasa lo mismo con ese loco… ¿Estás bien? Digo últimamente ya no pasas tiempo conmigo y tu color es… mas pálido a lo normal

-Estoy bien… -sonrió Hinata, de pronto vio alguien conocido entre la multitud sus miradas sé encontraron

Pero el sujeto le hizo señas de silencio, ella no dijo nada hizo que no lo vio, pero entonces, el estaba ahí, así que busco con su vista

-¿Buscas a alguien? –pregunto Kiba

-Ah… a Ino, dijo que iba al baño pero no viene –mintió la chica, cosa que casi nunca hacia

Ino en si había ido al baño, pero no sé sentía bien, porque para su mala suerte, Shikamaru se encontraba ahí nada menos que con Temari, así que había salido afuera, el antro estaba en el segundo piso y salió a la terraza, nunca había fumado, pero quizás le haría bien, había comprado una cajetilla y por ello fumaba afuera, de pronto vio como alguien sé recargo a la baranda, no lo podía creer.

-¿Eso no ayuda? –dijo el chico que miraba los autos pasar

Ino no supo que decir

-¿Por qué no estás con tus amigas adentro? –pregunto sin mirar

-¿Por qué no estás con tu novia? –respondió con otra pregunta

-Ella no está aquí… -respondió

-Neji… tu eres chico… los hombres se enamoran de verdad… o de mentira –menciono sin mirarlo

Neji sé quedo sorprendido, vaya que era directa, a decir verdad el si amaba a Tenten pero los últimos acontecimientos

-¿Por qué no respondes? –pregunto Ino que lo miro unos segundos

-Solo amamos diferente –respondió el Hyuga

Ino no dijo más, solo miro nuevamente hacia los autos

-Tal vez… aun no encuentras a la persona indicada –respondió el

Mientras una suave brisa fría movía sus cabellos, era algo curioso, habían sido compañeros durante dos años y nunca sé habían hablado ahora compartían un secreto y de cierta forma comenzaba una rara amistad

-¿Y tu si? –Esa pregunta quizás decía mucho –Quiero decir, como sabes que es la indicada

-No lo sé –dijo el sin mentir y ambos se miraron

Dentro en la pista, Sasuke había dado con Sakura, solo veía que ella bailaba con ese payaso

-Entonces… que dices si vamos juntos al baile de brujas –decía Sai a Sakura

-Ah –Sakura desvió su mirada

-¿Ya tienes pareja? Sakura espere este fin de semana para pedírtelo –dijo el chico algo serio

-Bueno es que… alguien ya me lo pidió primero –noto como Sai sé molesto –Lo siento

-¡Es Uchiha! –Dijo molesto el moreno -¿Es él? Porque déjame decirte que si es él, lamentaras acercarte a él… él es uno de los mosqueteros

-Soy libre de escoger mi pareja –dijo algo molesta –No lo crees

-Sí… pero… ¿Quieres ser mi novia? –pregunto Sai repentinamente

-No –dijo Sakura molesta –Recién te conozco y me pides eso… no soy una fácil que te quede claro

-No… no es eso, me gustas mucho… me he enamorado de ti… vamos Sakura no puedes decirle no a alguien como yo –le decía Sai

-Pues necesito tiempo… no puedo aceptar a alguien que recién conozco ¿Sí? Y sobre el baile, lo siento pero ya tengo pareja –sé retiro de la pista y sé fue donde Hinata -¿Dónde está Ino?

-Fue al baño, pero ya sé tardo –dijo Hinata

-Iré a buscarla –Sakura sé alejo

-Sakura –dijo Sai que llego a ellos, pero Sakura no sé detuvo

-¿Y? –pregunto Kiba

-Nada… otro idiota ya le pidió que sea su pareja para el baile… -dijo molesto

En la terraza

-Debo ir dentro, buenas noches Neji

-Buenas noches –dijo él, para luego verla alejarse

Ino justo iba entrando y sé topo con Sakura

-¿Dónde estabas? Te busque en el tocador y no te vi –Sakura miro un poco afuera pero no vio a nadie -¿Estás bien?

-Solo quería respirar aire, pero en si quiero irme –dijo Ino avanzando ya con Sakura

-Sí yo también, luego les cuento

Finalmente, las chicas terminaron yéndose, Sakura sabía que Ino no estaba bien, quizás debía dejar de lado la felicidad que le daba que Sasuke la haya invitado al baile, tampoco sé los había dicho. Sai y Kiba terminaron solos, aunque Kiba le dijo que la culpa la había tenido el, por lo directo que era con Sakura. En cambio Naruto había conseguido dos números de celulares de chicas, Neji simplemente sé había quedado pensando en la plática con Yamanaka a decir verdad amaba a Tenten, pero ella. Por otro lado Sasuke había sido testigo de que Sai no había podido hacer nada esa noche.

Había llegado lunes nuevamente, otro inicio de semana, algunos alumnos miraban divertidos a los alumnos del 601 por que cargaban los mentados muñecos bebes, claro que para muchos era ridículo, día lunes inicio con Asuma, matemáticas, así que los bebes deberían estar callados, todos estaban atentos a la explicación del profesor, menos una chica que miraba a Neji, siempre habían salido juntos y sé había enterado que su novio sé había ido de chico ligador con sus amigos a un antro, lugar donde curiosamente le dijeron estuvo Hinata.

-Bueno a trabajar –dijo el profesor tomando lugar

-Que es eso de pi –decía Naruto confundido

-No es comida –sé burlo Sasuke

Razón que hizo que Sasuke y Sakura soltaran unas risillas

-Que gracioso –dijo Naruto

Más atrás Sai miraba con ojos molestos al Uchiha

-Tenten tú le entiendes –pregunto Naruto a su derecha a la chica

-Sí –dijo ella –Pero no pienso dejarte copiar –respondió está algo seria

Neji miro a la chica y luego sé concentro en el trabajo

-Rayos –dijo Sakura que no le podía dar el resultado

-El resultado es Y2 –susurro Sasuke

-¿Que tanto cuchichean ahí? –Miro el profesor a los alumnos -¿Quién tiene ganas de hablar? –miraba a todos y todos calladitos –Les quedan quince minutos para terminar

-Mierda –dijo Naruto

-¿Qué dijo Namikaze? –pregunto Asuma mirando al rubio –Guarde su discurso y póngase a trabajar

En tanto Tenten no prestaba atención a los ejercicios estaban sin resolver, tenía la mirada perdida en la libreta, pensando, recordando un extraño sueño que ya era la segunda vez que se repetía y eso la ponía mal, sé soñaba hablando con Neji, pero el problema era la conversación

Sueño

-¿Que dices?... ¿Por qué me haces esto? –pregunto Tenten

-Lo siento –decía Neji

-Solo lo siento... ¿Sabes que pasa en mi? –dijo la chica molesta

-Entiendo pero muchas cosas han cambiado, yo ya no te amo –decía Neji

-¿Que estás diciendo? –pregunto Tenten

Fin del sueño

-Tenten me escucha –dijo el profesor mirando a la chica -¿Ya termino su trabajo?

-No –respondió ella bajando la cabeza

Algunos la miraron, en especial Neji

-Pues que está esperando… quiere sacar cero –dijo el profesor en palabras serias –En mi clase se viene a trabajar

-Lo siento, ya termino –dijo ella poniendo atención

-Les quedan ocho minutos –dijo el profesor yendo al escritorio, Asuma era muy estricto

-Como si fuera tan fácil –sé quejaba Ino

Poco después todos sé pararon a entregar sus hojas, todos menos una chica, Tenten que no había terminado, pero nadie lo noto más que el profesor que no vio su nombre. El timbre sonó y dio paso a las siguientes clases, como de idiomas, geografía que era con Kakashi otra vez, hasta que dieron el timbre al receso, todos salieron volando, los días lunes las comidas en la cafetería no sé pagaban, Neji dejo que la mayoría saliera y sé acerco a Tenten que aun guardaba sus cosas, sus amigas por igual

-Podemos hablar Ten –pidió el Hyuga

-Claro –dijo ella que tenía miedo que le dijera lo del sueño –Te veo haya

-Bien –el chico sé alejo

-¿Problemas con Neji? –pregunto Karin

-No… pero como ayer no salimos, queremos un rato a solas

-Picaros –dijo Karin –Ah lo olvidaba… tu no

Tenten solo miro seria a su amiga y sé fueron hacia afuera del salón

En los pasillos Hinata había ido a dejar unos libros al casillero, estaba en eso cuando Naruto sé acerco, la chica lo miro y no dijo nada, estaba algo seria por el asunto del ensayo, además de que el rubio en ningún momento del fin de semana llamo para ver lo del muñeco.

-Hyuga –dijo Naruto –Crees que puedas ayudarme

-Rezare por ti –dijo Hinata cerrando el locker

-No… es a estudiar mis líneas… eres la mas estudiosa y creo que… me serviría –pero miraba que nadie lo viera hablando con ella

-Está bien… si me prometes no enamorarte de mi

-Eso no es problema –dijo Naruto riendo

-Te veré al apartamento –dicho eso ella sé alejo sin decir mas

Neji fue donde siempre sé veía con Tenten, la chica estaba sentada a una barda, el solo sé acerco y le beso en los labios, un beso muy corto

-¿Qué quieres decirme? –pregunto Tenten yendo al grano

-¿Por qué no hiciste el trabajo de matemáticas? Afectara tus notas

-No estaba concentrada… esas ecuaciones son… difíciles –menciono ella

-Desde cuando matemáticas sé te hace difícil… ¿Qué está pasando?

-Bueno… ¿Por qué no me dijiste que fuiste al antro el viernes? –Sonó molesta –No te estoy espiando…

-Fue por ayudar a Sasuke… ninguno llevo compañía… no baile con nadie, me la pase en la terraza

-Te creo –dijo ella mirando hacia otro lado –Neji… ¿Me amas?

-Por supuesto –dijo el abrazándola –Porque lo preguntas

-Bueno… tu sabes, entre tú y yo… no ha pasado eso –dijo tímida

-Y te dije que esperaría… cual es el miedo –dijo el al mismo que la abrazaba contra el

-A que… busques en otra lo que no te doy –respondió ella

-Seguramente esas ideas fueron tus amigas… ellas no me conocen

Neji tomo la cabeza de Tenten y la acerco para besarle, no era un beso tímido era más apasionado, de esos besos que sientes que te quita hasta la respiración, ella estaba pegada a la pared y el muy cerca a ella, ella estaba nerviosa, sentía un poco de miedo, pero aún así no paro el beso hasta que sintió como Neji iba más allá del simple beso.

-Espera –dijo ella

-Perdón… lo siento –dijo algo frustrado el Hyuga alejándose – Vamos con los otros –le extendió la mano

-Bien –dijo ella que bajo y comenzaron a caminar juntos

Era lunes, las clases no eran tan pesadas, porque era inicio de semana, pero las tareas si, hoy no había ensayo, la profesora de literatura la había cancelado, pero había dejado dicho que sé aprendieran sus líneas, porque el fin de semana era la obra, además algunos andaban apurados tratando de conseguir boletos para el día de brujas, el baile en la preparatoria.

-Chicos… dense prisa por sus boletos, porque sé están acabando… ah y no dejen de comprar la revista Konoha… y preparen las cosas ya que el fin de semana, será el festival de la escuela… escuchemos un poco de música –decía Temari que ponía música

-¿Y cómo vas con Temari? Han salido no –pregunto Sai al Nara

-Sí… todo bien… hablare con Gaara de eso –menciono Shikamaru

-Y a todo esto, como lo tomo Ino –pregunto Sai mientras bebía una soda

-Bien… seguimos siendo amigos… creo –dijo al recordar que ella poco le hablaba ahora –Lamento que ella siguiera sintiendo algo por mi

-Las cosas del amor –hizo un gesto –Yo no puedo dejar que Sasuke me gane… estoy seguro que Sakura saldrá con el mañana como su pareja

-¿Cuál es el problema? Dijiste que no ibas a dañarla –menciono Shikamaru

-Lo sé… pero no puedo dejar que salgan juntos… Sasuke no sé tentara el corazón para dañarla

-Eso hubieras pensado, pero descuida, Sakura no es ninguna tonta… así como te dio el batazo ayer, lo hará con el –comento divertido el Nara

-¿Quién rayos? ¡Kiba! –Sai aplasto la lata –No podía quedarse callado

En tanto Hinata se encontraba en el tocador de chicas, sé miraba al espejo, en si Kiba tenía razón, lucia muy pálida, sé miro sus manos pálidas, toco su cabello que estaba algo frágil, tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miraba su celular, no había recibido ningún mensaje de Neji, bueno el tenia una vida, tenía su novia, no podía brindarle toda su atención a ella, saco unas pastillas y las ingirió, para luego salir del lugar, ahora que lo recordaba, practicaría con Naruto el guion de la obra.

Patios

-No tengo idea de con quién ir al baile –decía Naruto mientras miraba sus boletos –Tú iras con Tenten, tú con Karin ¿Y yo?

-Yo no voy a ir con Karin –dijo Sasuke, sus amigos le miraron

-¿Qué? ¿Entonces con quien?... No –dijo Naruto haciendo escándalo como siempre

-Sí –dijo Sasuke –Iré con Sakura

-¿Sakura? Desde cuando la llamas por su nombre –comento Neji

-No lo sé… ¿Ya tienen el disfraz? –pregunto

-Aunque Naruto no lo necesita lo tiene puesto –comento Neji brome ante

El Uchiha como Hyuga comenzaron a reírse

-Mucha gracia, ustedes no sé lo quitaron todo el año verdad –dijo riéndose Naruto

El resto de clases paso sin más, ahora Sasuke sé llevo la muñeca luego de que Sakura le diera instrucciones de que hacer, a ella le interesaba sacar buena nota, al final las tres chicas sé fueron juntas, Ino conducía, porque según Hinata no sé sentía muy bien, le dolía la cabeza, lo cierto era que se sentía un poco cansada y mareada.

-¿Entonces, con quien vas a ir al baile? –preguntaba Ino

-Es un secreto –dijo Sakura sonriendo -¿Y tú?

-Con Gaara –respondió la rubia

-¿Gaara? –dijeron al unisonó Hinata y Sakura

-¿Qué tiene de malo?... es lindo –dijo Ino –Supongo que Hinata ira con Kiba

-Sí –dijo ella algo tímida –Chicas

Ino y Sakura le pusieron su atención

-Ah… podrían dejarme el departamento solo por una o dos horas –dijo Hinata algo nerviosa –Vendrá Naruto

-¿Qué clase de cosas sucias van hacer? –dijo pícaramente Ino

-¡Ino! –Reclamo Sakura –No digas eso

-Sí no lo digas –agrego Hinata muy sonrojada –Solo es para ensayar los guiones

-Ya lo sabía –soltó a reírse Ino –No hay problema, Sakura y yo podemos ir a comprar, no sé

-Aja –respondió Sakura

-Gracias –dijo Hinata

Así que dando las cuatro de la tarde, Sakura e Ino salieron del apartamento no sin antes hacerle bromas a Hinata. Así que el rubio llego y comenzaron a ensayar, aunque pasaba lo mismo no daba una, pero igual Hinata no sé rendía. Neji se encontraba en el apartamento jugando un video juego, mientras Sasuke había ido a comprar algo de comer, por un momento Neji paro de jugar y miro al ventanal, mirando un edificio enfrente, justo ahora Naruto estaba ahí, con Hinata, en ella confiaba en Naruto no, no quería que Naruto le hiciera sufrir a Hinata, ella era muy importante para él y también al igual que ella tenía miedo, pero solo podían confiar en que todo sería como antes. Sé paro de su lugar y fue por una cerveza, en ese momento recordó lo pasado con Tenten, ella le pregunto si la amaba, casi igual que lo pregunto Yamanaka, el había dicho que ellos amaban diferente, eso existía, o simplemente había sido una evasiva, amaba a Tenten, pero los últimos días, la relación venía enfriándose demasiado, quizás el del problema era él, pero. Negó con la cabeza y regreso a jugar al video juego.

Sakura e Ino caminaban por el centro de la ciudad, mirando ropa, tiendas, Sakura se divertía mucho con ellas, iban a entrar al centro comercial por cosas para la casa, cuando vieron ir hacia la puerta también a Sasuke, este las vio, pero no dijo nada, entraron los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Un popular haciendo las compras –comento Sakura

-Ya vez –dijo serio el Uchiha, ya que Yamanaka iba ahí

-¿Y el bebe? Digo la muñeca –dijo Sakura sonrojada

-Neji cuida de ellos –respondió Sasuke

-Ah es cierto, ya conoces a Ino no –dijo Sakura

-Sí… ya –dijo Sasuke recordando algo muy pasado –Bueno las dejo –el sé alejo

-No lo puedo creer… ese chico hablándote… sé ve que quiere contigo –dijo entusiasmada la Yamanaka

-No es para tanto, solo somos compañeros de trabajo –dijo Sakura

-Oye y si te pide que salgas con el… te queda mirando con unos ojos de borrego que –Ino soltó a reír

-No es verdad, me mira normal… aunque debo decir que esa mirada seria derrite a cualquiera –dijo Sakura suspirando

-Esto del amor sí que da miedo –bromeo Ino

-Ah Ino… sobre Shikamaru… las cosas quedaron bien –pregunto Sakura que no quería tocar el tema

-Sí… no hay problema –dijo Ino mirando un vestido –Vayamos a ver ese –jalo a Sakura dentro

Cuando ellas regresaron al apartamento, encontraron a Hinata haciendo ya la cena, aunque era temprano, las chicas sé pusieron a mostrarle lo que habían comprado incluso le habían comprado algunas ropas, escogidas por Ino, lo cual Hinata solo suspiro, porque era ropa un tanto provocativa. En el apartamento de enfrente, los chicos habían pedido pizza, los únicos en comer eran Sasuke y Neji, Naruto se encontraba mirando el anuario del año pasado de la prepa, viendo los datos de Hinata.

-Club de estrellas, hobby lectura y teatro, ambición presenciar un milagro –dijo Naruto quedo mirando la foto de está -¿Un milagro? –para luego quedarse pensando


	4. Chapter 4

**Enamórate**

**4**

Al siguiente día había clases claro estaba, aunque era el festival de la preparatoria, lo primero eran las actividades normales, en algunos salones servían bebidas, en algunos otros mostraban algún proyecto de ciencia, cine de proyectos, manualidades y por supuesto el encuentro de baloncesto contra la preparatoria contraria, y la mayoría esperaba el encuentro. Dado que Ino y su grupo fueron a ver, también estaban Karin y sus amigas, la mayoría estaba en la cancha de la preparatoria que en otros lados.

Vestidores del estadio deportivo de la escuela de Konoha, los del equipo de la Hoja, ya estaban en los vestidores, preparándose para el encuentro. Aunque uno de ellos no estuviera animado como ellos, bueno dos prácticamente, pero uno era el único que no se juntaba con ese par.

-Si… hoy vamos a derrotar a esos sujetos… ¿Cuántas anotaciones crees que hagas Sasuke? -preguntaba Naruto que sé amarraba los tenis

-Si el lento no interviene, tendremos la victoria –respondió el Uchiha

-¡¿A quién le dices torpe?... Te crees la gran cosa no… -respondió Sai ya que sabía que sé lo decían a el

-Prácticamente es el capitán del equipo con mayores anotaciones que todos nosotros –dijo un chico suplente

-Y ahí está un léelo que lo adora –dijo sarcástico el moreno

-Que te arde el orgullo… Uchiha es el mejor jugador de toda Konoha incluso –alardeo Naruto con orgullo

-Y la torpeza se expande –dijo burlonamente Sai

-Mira idiota… por mi puedes alardear todo lo que quieras… solo no me estorbes quieres –dijo Sasuke que terminaba de amarrarse los tenis

-Pues ya veremos quien hace más anotaciones si tú o yo… -reto Sasuke

-Mira payaso –Naruto le tomo de la playera -Abres mucho tu boca no… nadie reta a los populares

-¿Qué miedo? –Sai se burlaba de ellos

-Mira gusano… quieres arreglarlo a golpes… anda -dijo Sasuke en posición de pelea

Algunos gritaban Pelea… Pelea… Pelea

-Ya Sai… no te metas con los populares, van hacerte papilla… -dijo el Nara jalando de la playera a Sai

-Te crees muy macho porque vas a salir con Sakura no… veremos cuanto aguantas antes de que te batee –dijo Sai

Naruto y Neji junto a Sasuke sé pusieron en posición de pelea

-Ya Sai cállate –decía el Nara tratando de calmar la situación

-Si… ellos son del típico, uno para todos y todos para uno… pero yo no soy rajón -agrego Sai también se ponía en posición de pelea

-Aprenderás a no meterte con un Uchiha… -Sasuke comenzó la pelea, se habían dado algunos golpes pero Naruto y Neji separaron a Sasuke, por que Sai ya sangraba de la nariz

-Ya compórtense como personas –decía el Nara que calmaba a los dos

-Vas a perder… mi Sakura no saldría con un engendro como tu Uchiha… te duele el orgullo que ella no te haga caso como las demás del montón que van detrás de ti –decía Sai

-Lo veremos… si pierdes… me encargare yo mismo de meter tu cabeza al inodoro –Sasuke salió molesto seguido de Neji, odiaba que Sai tuviera razón. Ya estaban en las bancas pero antes de salir al estadio de juego

-Ese reto de apuesta está yendo lejos… deberías dejar que el gane y punto –decía Neji

-Perder… olvídalo –Sasuke sé alejo -Nadie le gana a Sasuke Uchiha

En cuanto el encuentro comenzó, la guerra entre Sasuke y Sai comenzó, Sasuke junto a Neji intentaban hacer mas anotaciones que Sai, al que no le pasaban el balón por más que tenia oportunidad, de un momento a otro por su jueguito tonto, Konoha iba en desventaja por 4 anotaciones, el otro equipo llevaba la delantera el entrenador Iruka ya se había dado cuenta del problema entre Sai vs Sasuke. El primer tiempo se término y la desventaja ya eran 5, 37 contra 32 de Konoha. Vestidores.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos están haciendo? Nos llevan ventaja por cinco anotaciones… -regañaba Iruka al equipo

-Sai es demasiado lento… -respondió Sasuke

-Cuando Sai está cerca para anotar… nadie le pasa el balón… -miraba a todos con cara molesta -Y tu Sasuke… es un encuentro donde depende una victoria… Neji… no se trata de ver quien de ustedes tres hace más anotaciones que el otro

-Sai es demasiado problema en el equipo –volvió a decir Sasuke, ambos sé miraban con odio

-Mentira… tú te quedas todos los balones y tus amiguitos hacen lo mismo… yo no pedí pertenecer a este equipo –sé quejaba Sai

-Pues ya te vas saliendo –le respondió Naruto

-¡Basta!... Quiero ver coordinación y trabajo en equipo… sus problemas se van a un lado ¡¿Entendieron?... ¡Me están escuchando! –gritaba el entrenador

-Si entrenador… -dijeron todos

-Así que vamos… a darles con todo –animaba Iruka

Nuevamente comenzó el encuentro y aunque para Naruto y Sasuke no era agradable dejar que Sai anotara tuvieron que aguantarse su orgullo, finalmente comenzaron a ganar, aunque Sasuke no desistía de ser el mayor de anotaciones, para al final del encuentro que gano Konoha, Sasuke hizo la ultima con la cual demostró a Sai que era mejor que él. El mini estadio de la escuela, gritaba de alegría que Konoha ganara y las porristas no hacían otra cosa que gritar el nombre de Sasuke.

-Sasuke, Sasuke… idiota –decía Sai muy molesto, sobre todo porque sabía que Sakura miraba el encuentro

-Ya... dale por su lado... apostaste a Sakura y sigues en lo mismo… ella también te odiara cuando se entere –comento el Nara

-Yo si la quiero bien… pero Uchiha lo hace solo por su liderato… que no lo ves, toda la escuela lo cree su héroe… vamos a ver después de que se enteren que ha perdido si lo siguen creyendo su todo poderoso –sé burlaba el moreno

-El asunto no es ese Sai… Sasuke es un Uchiha y eso ya lo hace todo poderoso… te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo –agrego el Nara

-Pues que apoyo… Esos estirados no son mejores que yo…

-Buena ayuda hace el que no estorba –respondió sarcástico Sai al comentario del Nara

-No puedo creerlo… Sasuke lo volvió hacer –decía Ino incrédula –Sasuke ha hecho demasiadas anotaciones en lo que lleva en el equipo…

-Parece que te gusta –dijo Sakura sin tono molesto, más bien bromista

-Nah… antes tiempo pasado… me concentro en otras prioridades –dijo Ino mientras miraba a cierto chico de pelo castaño largo

En tanto Hinata simplemente sonrió al ver que el equipo donde estaba Naruto había ganado

-Bueno… nada que no sé haya visto en años –sé quejo Kiba -¿Sé van? –pregunto

-Sí… tenemos que ponernos lindas para el baile de brujas –dijo Ino poniéndose de pie

-Bueno vámonos –dijo Kiba siguiendo a Hinata que ya sé iba

-Espera –dijo Sakura que tomo del hombro a Ino –No ves a Hinata demasiado delgada ¿O siempre ha sido así?

–Ahora que lo dices… sé ve demasiado delgada –comento Ino -¿Crees que le esté pasando algo?

-Deberíamos preguntarle –dijo Sakura comenzando a caminar

Minutos después afuera de los vestidores, cuando los chicos salían, Karin y las otras abrazaron a los chicos

-¿A qué hora pasaras por mi Sasuke? –preguntaba Karin

-Lo siento… no voy a ir al baile contigo –dijo Sasuke mirando la molestia de la chica

-¡Que! –Grito –Ósea… espérame… me estás diciendo a mí, a Karin que no iras conmigo –decía atónica la chica

Sus amigas solo miraron al Uchiha

-Eso… no pienso ir contigo al baile… además ya no andamos –dijo Sasuke que comenzó a caminar

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke! –gritaba Karin haciendo berrinche

Tenten se fue con Neji, ambos tomados de las manos, mientras que Naruto les siguió

-No… me… me dejo –decía Karin al punto del impacto

Sasuke sabía que eso a Karin solo iba a ocasionarle que mas estuviera sobre él, pero que importaba, solo importaba está noche, iba a ir con Sakura y eso sería una desventaja para Sai, porque no pensaba perder, ante nada y con nadie, era Sasuke Uchiha y esa chica tampoco sé le iba a resistir o dejaría de llamarse Sasuke Uchiha.

Todos los chicos se preparaban para el baile y aunque algunos no iban con la pareja que hubiesen querido, el baile de día de brujas era mucho más que eso, porque coronaban al rey y Reyna del baile y les daban sus coronas, aunque muchos no sé hacían ilusiones porque los dos últimos años, Sasuke junto a Karin habían ganado así que todos esperaban que pasara lo mismo. Aunque no todos estaban tan felices, había alguien que la felicidad era algo que sé estaba yendo lentamente de las manos como agua, esa era Hinata, que sé miraba al espejo y miraba el cepillo con algunos cabellos, el disfraz no importaba, nada importaba, seguía siendo ella, mirando lo que "eso" estaba siendo ocasionado, pronto no podría callarle a sus amigas, unas lagrimas quisieron caer, pero las seco en cuanto una chica entro al cuarto sin tocar

-Perdón… tendrás rímel negro –pregunto Ino

-Claro –dijo Hinata dándoselo, bajando la cabeza

-¿Estás bien? –dijo Ino mirando a su amiga

-Claro –asintió Hinata que metía el cepillo a la caja –Casi estoy lista

-Tú disfraz de ángel es perfecto –dijo Ino mirando a Hinata

-También el tuyo, que tierna gatita –rio un poco la Hyuga

-Nada anormal… veremos el de Sakura luego –Ino salió sin decir más

Hinata solo suspiro y tomo un frasco de pastillas, tomando dos para tomarlas

En el apartamento de enfrente, los chicos tenían una risa, porque el disfraz de Sasuke era nada menos que de príncipe, mientras que los de sus amigos eran de mosqueteros, habían quedado que ese sería el disfraz, haciendo ademan sus apodos, pero resultaba que Sasuke no fue por el suyo a tiempo y tuvo que traer uno bastante patético según él.

-Una risa más y van a salir volando por el ventanal –amenazo mientras tomaba las llaves de su auto

-¿Iras por la bella durmiente? –sé burlaba Naruto

-No, quedamos de vernos haya –dijo Sasuke que salió seguido de los otros

En tanto en el baile, entraban con parejas, Ino junto a Hinata aun no entraban porque no querían dejar sola a Sakura porque el caballero de Sasuke aun no había llegado, Ino estaba colgada del brazo de Gaara que iba de conde, mientras que ella iba de gatita, Hinata de ángel y Kiba simplemente vestiduras negras, nadie sabía que era. Justo cuando llegaba Sai, llegaba también Sasuke, el Uchiha sé acerco a las chicas, en especial con una.

-Lamento la demora, trafico –dijo el disculpándose mostrándole el brazo, mientras el babeaba literalmente, Sakura llevaba un vestido estilo de princesa –Entramos

-Claro –dijo Sakura que miraba como Sai les miraba molesto –Vamos chicas –dijo a sus amigas

-Ya era hora –dijo Kiba, que lanzo miradas serias hacia el Namikaze

En tanto Gaara simplemente miraba a todos, el era la pareja de Ino

-Sasuke va enserio –dijo Naruto algo sonriente

-No quiere perder… -añadió Neji, que miraba hacia la calle –Chicas –menciono al ver que Tenten no llegaba

-Oye… y ya –dijo Naruto dándole un codazo al Hyuga –Ya lo hicieron

-No –respondió serio Neji –No voy hablar de eso

-Como puedes vivir sin sexo –sé quejo Naruto

Dentro el baile daba comienzo y era Temari la que hablaba desde donde se encontraba el DJ, Shikamaru solo esperaba, el iba vestido de vampiro, mientras que Temari de vampira. Dado inicio el baile todos fueron hacia la pista, aunque algunos preferían ir a tomar refrescos o ponches, como Sasuke y Sakura que simplemente sé fueron a caminar un poco lejos de la multitud, aunque Sakura no sabía porque, aunque sé le hacía extraño que alguien como Sasuke sé le acercara, pero que podía salir mal de eso.

-Puedo preguntarte algo –dijo Sakura algo tímida a Sasuke

El solo asintió, mientras pararon un momento

-¿Por qué precisamente me escogiste a mi? –Pregunto Sakura –No soy una popular…

-Pero eres bonita –dijo el sin mirarla, lo que tenía que hacer por ganar

-Lo crees –dijo ella sonrojada y tímida

-Además creo que eres una chica que no piensa que va usar, que va hacer, solo lo hace –dijo Sasuke

-Aun así… me sorprende… ¿Tus amigos que opinan de que me hubieras invitado? Karin que dijo

-Mis amigos no sé meten, Karin no importa

-Bien –dijo ella más calmada –Y siempre has vivido aquí –pregunto quiso pegarse por semejante pregunta pero no sabía que decirle al chico más lindo de la prepa

-Sí… para mi desgracia… aunque ahora que has llegado las cosas pueden cambiar –comento mirando a la chica –Fuera de todo… tus ojos me son muy familiares y no sé porque –eso era verdad, no mentía no sabía de dónde pero lo sabía

-No lo sé –dijo ella sin entender –Vamos con los demás

-Está bien –dijo él, era verdad, solos por ahí, no, era demasiado rápido

-No puedo creer lo que le hizo Sasuke a Karin –decía Tenten mientras bebía ponche –Karin está destrozada, no quiso venir

-Esa relación ya no funcionaba… Karin lo sabía –respondió Neji –Deberías de dejar de preocuparte por ellas

-Son mis únicas amigas… -dijo algo débil –Pero tu amigo Uchiha de verdad está lastimando a Karin

-Podemos dejar de hablar de ellos –dijo algo molesto Neji

-Lo siento… ¿Bailamos? –mirando hacia donde bailaba una chica, chica que miraba Neji

-Bien –dijo el tomando la mano de está y yendo a la pista

-Entonces… estudiaron juntos ayer –decía un molesto Kiba

-Sí… es por el trabajo… Kurenai merece que la obra salga bien… además siempre he ayudado a la gente

-Pero ese no merece ayuda… esos no merecen ayuda –dijo hablando en tono de ellos

-¿Por qué últimamente te molestas más con ellos? –pregunto la Hyuga

-No lo sé… -respondió mientras miraba como Neji les miraba a ellos –Hinata… sabes si tu primo sé molesta si bailo contigo

-No –dijo ella mirando hacia Neji que en si les miraba, a su pecho estaba recargada ella, su novia –El solo es serio

-Ah… sé nota –dijo Kiba algo celoso

-Mejor vamos a beber algo tengo sed –dijo Hinata que tomo la mano de Kiba y sé alejaban, pero pasaron justo por una mesa, donde ella miro a cierto rubio y el a ella, pero solo fueron miradas

-¿Dónde anda Sasuke? –Pregunto Kin –No sé vale lo que le hizo a Karin

-Solo está tras otra conquista –dijo Naruto sin medirlo –Digo puede ser que le interese alguien más

-¿Tú sabes algo? –Pregunto la chica –Sí claro, eres su amigo… qué bueno que nosotros no tenemos nada serio, pero si andamos no

-Somos muy buenos amigos –dijo el besando a la chica

-Vamos a bailar ¿Sí? –propuso Ino que sé estaba aburriendo un poco

-No sé bailar –respondió algo tímido Gaara

-Yo te enseño… esquivare las pisadas –ella sonrió

-Tú ganas –dijo el chico que no pudo oponerse a lo que pedía ella

Así fueron a bailar, algunos conocidos eran Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari

-Sabes me he dado cuenta de algo –dijo Ino mientras bailaba

-¿De qué? –pregunto el chico algo serio

-De que te le quedas mirando mucho a Sakura ¿Te gusta? –Pregunto Ino sin pensar lo directa que había sido –Digo no sé lo voy a decir

El chico no dijo nada

-Tomo tu silencio como un sí –añadió Ino mientras miraba como la susodicha sé acercaba para bailar

-Es bonita, pero no es lo que piensas –respondió finalmente Gaara, que no pudo evitar no mirar como Sasuke bailaba con Sakura

-Oh bueno –respondió Ino más calmada

-No soy muy bueno para bailar –dijo Sasuke que sé fijaba de no pisarla

-Eres bueno para el baloncesto y no para bailar –rio un poco Sakura

-Ya ves –dijo algo apenado Sasuke -¿Y dejaste algún novio donde vivías? –pregunto

Sakura no dijo nada, solo desvió la mirada del

-Mala pregunta –dijo Sasuke

-No… porque curiosamente no he tenido

-Voy a creer eso –dijo Sasuke mientras notaba como les habían sacado una foto, nada menos que Tayuya –Y no ha sido tan mal ser mi pareja

-No

El solo sonrió ligeramente, haciendo que Sakura sé sonrojara

-Vamos chicos, anímense que pronto conoceremos a los reyes de este baile… recuerden, ganan porque traen puesto, no por quienes son –decía Temari desde arriba por el micrófono – A bailar estilo libre

El baile había seguido, Naruto por alguna razón comenzó a sentir que algo pasaba, sé sentía raro besando a Kin, cierto antes no pasaba nada, no sentía nada, pero ahora el no sentir nada le hacía sentirse, extraño, además había estado mirando mucho rato a la Hyuga quien bailaba y reía con Kiba, ¿Por qué tenía que mirarla? Solo eran compañeros de clase, de teatro, de equipo. ¿Por qué? En cambio ella la pasaba bien, de vez en cuando también miraba al rubio, pero no podía evitar que aunque estaba con Kiba su mejor amigo, sé sentía mal, a veces todo parecía tan bonito y tan perfecto que no parecía que las cosas iban mal. En cambio para Sakura era un buen momento, era la envidia de la fiesta porque era la pareja de Sasuke, en cambio Sasuke solo mantenía una risa burlona ante Sai porque había conseguido bailar con Sakura y que fuera su pareja, la guerra había iniciado.

Media hora después

-¡Atención todos! –Decía Temari –Ya tenemos los ganadores del baile… démosle un aplauso a ¡El príncipe y Princesa!

Las luces señalaron una pareja que bailaba, Sasuke y Sakura, muchos aplaudieron, Kin y Tenten solo miraron incrédulas

-Vaya… Sakura ha ganado –comento Ino feliz

-Bah... solo porque ese mequetrefe está con ella –dijo Sai molesto que estaba en compañía de una chica x de otro salón

-No importa ha ganado –dijo la rubia que aplaudía

-Me da gusto por Sakura –añadió Hinata

-Pues sería mejor que le dijeras que no sé confié de Sasuke Uchiha –comento Kiba

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Hinata mirando al chico

-Es Uchiha… cuantas chicas salen con él y luego ya ni sé acuerda… solo por eso –porque no podía decir nada del mentado reto de la apuesta

En tanto Sakura y Sasuke eran coronados como reyes del baile entre aplausos y música

-¡Que siga el Baile! –Gritaba Temari que al girar a un lado, miro a un chico con cara de aburrido –Ya vamos a bailar anda –la chica lo jalo al baile

-Me siento extraña… no había ganado una corona desde el ballet

-Bueno ya la tienes ahora –dijo Sasuke que había tomado a Sakura de la cintura por la música, eso sí cuidando de no pisarla aunque

-Creo que debo darte clases de baile –sonrió Sakura

-Quizás –dijo el algo serio pero contento, ya había avanzado mucho en una noche

-Podemos ir donde mis amigos –dijo ella –Sí no te incomoda

-No claro –avanzaron hacia ellos, aunque no tenía mucho ánimo de hablar con ellos, les conocía pero nunca hablaban

-No lo puedo creer has ganado Sakura –decía una feliz Ino

-Sí claro –dijo ella sonriendo –Sasuke ellos son mis amigos, aunque ya los conoces claro

-Hola –dijo serio

Hola, dijeron ellos, Kiba y Sasuke solo sé miraron

-Vamos Sakura –dijo Ino que jalo a Sakura un poco lejos -¿Te beso?

-¿¡Que cosas dices! No… es muy rápido si pasara… solo

-Oh vamos… sé le nota que sé muere por ti –decía Ino sonriendo mientras miraba al chico ahí parado –Pero un consejo… no nos llevamos con el… tanto como tu

-Que pesada –Sakura sé alejo –Vamos por ponche –sugirió

-Sí –ambos sé fueron

-Mejor… no me cae bien –comento Kiba

-Últimamente nadie te cae bien –dijo Hinata mirándolo -¿O pasa algo?

-Nada… pero es Uchiha Sasuke

Hinata solo lo miro extraño

-No lo puedo creer… esa cosa nada, gano solo porque fue la pareja de Sasuke –decía Kin

-Admite que su vestido está muy bonito –comento Tenten

-¡Tenten! –Regaño Kin –Que bueno que Karin no te escucho

Neji solo miraba aburrido, esas platicas no tenían sentido

-Esto está demasiado aburrido –dijo Naruto tumbado a su silla –Mejor me voy

-¿Qué? Ósea… que les pico a ti y a Sasuke… tu yéndote… es una fiesta

-Muy aburrida, disfraces… ¿Te vas a o te quedas? –pregunto Naruto

-Vámonos –dijo Kin -¿Sé van?

-Después –respondió Neji que no tenía intenciones de que sé fueran todos juntos

Naruto y Kin sé fueron, Tenten solo miro a Neji, sabía que otra vez estaba molesto, bien sé la paso mucho rato con Kin, pero si estaban solos, era peor

Poco después, Kiba y Hinata se retiraron, ya que mañana había escuela, tampoco la fiesta era para que sé terminara tan tarde, pero algunos sé habían comenzado a retirar, Ino había ido a buscar a Sakura, quien la encontró platicando con Sasuke, Gaara simplemente miro a la pareja a decir verdad no sé veían nada mal, pero era mejor así.

-Ya nos vamos Sakura –dijo Ino -¿Aun no te vas?

-Sí… es muy noche –dijo Sakura poniéndose de pie –Me tengo que ir Sasuke

-Te llevare –dijo Sasuke poniéndose de pie

-Ah bueno, si –Sakura miro a Ino

-Bien, te veo haya… te estoy contando el tiempo Sasuke –dijo Ino mientras le mostraba el reloj

Sasuke no dijo nada

Rato después, Sakura iba con Sasuke en su auto, pronto iban a llegar al apartamento, obvio que ella no sabía que él vivía enfrente, Sasuke paro el auto en la entrada y miro a Sakura, ella a él, por un momento solo se miraron como lo venían haciendo hasta que Sakura sonrió.

-Sabes… no ha sido tan malo pasarla con Sasuke Uchiha

-Debería sentirme complacido –dijo el mirando a la chica

-No… pero eres popular y yo no

-Eso no importa… o te importaría salir con un popular o… porque soy Uchiha Sasuke

-Porque eres popular –rio ella –Pero ha sido agradable… gracias por a verme invitado

Sasuke no dijo nada, la quedo mirando y sé acerco lentamente, Sakura no sabía qué hacer, la iba a besar acaso, Sasuke estaba muy cerca de ella

-Debo irme –dijo Sakura que abrió rápidamente la puerta del auto y bajo

Sasuke solo mostro seriedad, había sido rechazado

-Buenas noches –Sakura cerró la puerta y entro dentro el edificio

-Rayos –Sasuke dio un leve golpe al volante -¿Cómo sé me escapo? –rio un poco, dando vuelta y entrando al estacionamiento de enfrente

Arriba, Sakura había entrado y cerrado, tocando su corazón, seguía latiendo a mil, Sasuke Uchiha iba a besarla, se arrepentía de lo que había hecho que tal si nunca más lo intenta él, sé dio un leve golpe a la pared de al lado.

-Un golpe más y derrumbaras la pared –dijo Ino que ya no estaba con el disfraz

-Soy una torpe –dijo Sakura avanzando a la sala

-Nadie lo discute –bromeo Ino, pero miro la mirada seria de su compañera –No es para tanto ¿Y? ¿El príncipe?

-El príncipe iba a cerrar el cuento de la noche con un beso ¡Un Beso! –decía Sakura que aun no lo podía creer

-¿Qué? –Ino casi sé ahoga –Sasuke te iba a besar… te iba… iba –repetía la rubia -¿Qué hiciste?

-Me dio miedo y baje del auto rápidamente… que vergüenza… pero… pero

-¿Pero qué? No lo puedo creer, cualquier chica hubiese querido estar ahí y tú te bajas y huyes… un momento ¿Miedo?

-Sí… no he besado a nadie y lo puedo hacer mal

Ino sé dio un leve golpe a su frente

-Sí está bien, debí dejar que pasara, lo siento –decía Sakura

-Bueno ya paso… ahora debes esperar a que el intente, besarte nuevamente… si es que pasa claro

-Ino –regaño Sakura

-Que… mejor me voy a dormir

Afuera de la casa de Tenten, ella y Neji se encontraban hablando, ya que gracias a que Tenten sé la paso hablando con Kin, no habían tenido tiempo para ellos, ella sé disculpo y Neji simplemente la beso, ella estaba pegada a la pared y el muy cerca suyo, que por una razón, sé sentía temerosa de la situación, el beso de Neji se hizo más apasionado al grado de que recorría la boca de Tenten con su lengua, robándole hasta el aliento, esas sensaciones placenteras hacían pedir más, ella subió sus brazos a los hombros del Hyuga y dejo que el juego siguiera, haciendo lo mismo que el con ella, algunos pasaban y les miraban simplemente, pero que importaba, algo como eso siempre ocurría

-Me da pena que nos vean –dijo ella algo tímida

-Solo quiero besarte –dijo él en tono ceducible, mientras acariciaba el rostro de ella

-Yo también –ella lo beso a él -¿Por qué no vienes a comer un día a mi casa?

-Un día de estos –dijo él mientras la abrazaba –No le caigo tan bien a tu papá

-No es verdad… -ella sé recargo a él –Sabes… no quisiera perderte por nada

-No pasara –dijo el recargando su cabeza a la de ella

Neji sé agacho un poco y comenzó a besarla en los labios, sus manos seguían sujetas a ellos mismos, pero lentamente Neji la soltó para abrazarla de la cintura y una de sus manos comenzó acariciar la cadera de está, sintiendo la a moldeada cintura de ella, Tenten simplemente seguía besando a Neji, total que la gente viera, aunque no era una calle muy transitada, pero aun así por dentro por alguna razón estaba temblando de miedo, sentía esas caricias sobre ella, claro que Neji no era el primer novio que había tenido, pero si el primero que la acariciaba, quizás por eso temía, pero Neji no lo sabía, ajeno a eso comenzó a recorrer más abajo, cadera pierna, hasta llegar al final de la falda, ya que el disfraz no era largo, hasta tocar la suave piel de ella, fue cuando sintió como ella se estremeció, pero no dejaron de besarse, ella comenzaba a sentirse extraña en su interior, su cuerpo le pedía más, pero su mente no, lo que hizo fue empujar a Neji y bajarse un poco la falda

-Espera –dijo ella –Nos pueden ver

-Lo siento –dijo Neji sabiendo que tampoco era un buen comportamiento pero, tampoco era malo

-Es… me da miedo, nadie me había tocado así… quizás te parezca una niña –explico ella

-No haría nada para lastimarte, perdón no quise hacerlo –sé disculpo pero su voz sonaba seria –Ya es tarde, mañana hay clases

-Sí… gracias, buenas noches Neji –ella le beso cerca a los labios y dio unos pasos antes de entrar para luego serrar

Al otro día por la mañana, como siempre sucedía, Sasuke había tenido una vez más ese sueño, así que estaba desayunando cereal, nada nuevo, mientras pensaba y claro no podía imaginar cómo era que Sakura no sé dejo besar, sé hacia la difícil, eso lo hacía más interesante, pero tampoco iba andar rogándole a una chica, pero no podía perder, de pronto apareció Neji sin decir nada, directo a la nevera y sacando un cartón de jugo y tomando lugar

-Pareciera que estuvo mal la noche -dijo Sasuke sacando la plática, dado que notaba la seriedad del Hyuga

-Si -dijo sin mucho ánimo –No pasa nada, eso pasa -dijo nuevamente con desgano el Hyuga -Tal vez hago mal las cosas, no quiero ser como Naruto… pero

-¿Pero? -pregunto sin entender tanto, y Neji era reservado para algunas cosas

-No sé si… querer mostrarle afecto a Tenten de otra manera la ofenda -dijo bajo y terminándose el jugo –Obviamente tampoco quiero algo como llevármela a la cama

-¿Seguro? Porque somos hombres -río un poco el Uchiha terminando su desayuno

-Con ella es diferente, acaso… ¿Te acostarías a la primera con Sakura? -pregunto el Hyuga al Uchiha quien detuvo su paso

-Quizás… pero me molestaría si no me deja… al menos acariciarla afectuosamente -finalizo antes de abrir la nevera y sacar una cerveza

-Tú también -dijo Neji ante el suceso

-Solo una…

-BUENOS DÍAS -saludaba Naruto, venia en bóxers y playera quitándole la cerveza a Sasuke –Gracias

-No piensas ir a la escuela –pregunto Sasuke

-Es temprano… ¿Por qué esas caras tan largas? –bromeo el -¿Cómo te fue con tu "conquista" ?–decía Naruto

-Mal –dijo Sasuke –No sé dejo que la besara

Naruto soltó a reírse, el Hyuga solo formo una risilla burlona, así que no era el único no, Sasuke haciendo el papel de tonto queriendo besarla y ella sale huyendo, Naruto estaba cagado de la risa en el suelo (Literalmente) mientras que Neji solo mantenía una risilla dibujada y el Uchiha tenía una mirada seria, esos dos no paraban de reírse, que mejor prefirió irse para no soportarlos más, no sin antes jalar al mentado muñeco, bueno la muñeca.

Finalmente miércoles, ni hablar clase con Kurenai, Sakura se encontraba sacando sus libros, Ino había acompañado a Hinata a ver algo de la obra, a fin todavía no tocaban, de pronto Sakura vio venir a Sasuke, con su mochila y con mano metida al bolsillo, llego a su casillero y lo abrió, no le había hablado a Sakura, ella pensó que él no la había mirado, pero si la había mirado pero estaba algo molesto porque le había hecho hacer el papel de tonto.

-Sasuke –llamo ella tímidamente

-Hmp –dijo el sin darle atención, buscaba algo

-Anoche… lo que paso, disculpa

-No tiene importancia –dijo en voz seria serrando

Sakura solo suspiro, como podía no hablarle, solo porque no sé dejo que la besara

-No debí comportarme así –le miro con una leve sonrisa –El que debe dar disculpas soy yo… pero… ¿Puedes aceptarme un día de estos a dar la vuelta?

-¿Es una invitación? –pregunto algo confundida, Sasuke se disculpaba con ella

-Te veo luego –dijo el retirándose dejando a Sakura con una duda, mientras sonreía para sus adentros –No voy a perder Sai…

De inicio a clases, primera clase con Kurenai, no había sido tan malo, solo se la pasaron leyendo y tenían que hacer un resumen de lo que sé les había quedado de lo que ella había contado, la obra marchaba bien era para ese fin de semana, aunque dudaba mucho si Naruto podría hacerlo bien, hoy si iba a ver ensayo, probablemente más tiempo del normal. Al sonar el timbre había dado paso a la clase de matemáticas nada menos que con Asuma. Tenten sabía que nuevamente la reprendería, pero que importaba, sabía que algo andaba mal, siempre que pasaban cosas similares como la de anoche con Neji las cosas no terminaban bien

-Todos a sus lugares… -miro a todos –Tenten pasa al pizarrón y resuelve el ejercicio de la pagina 254 –ordeno el profesor

-Bien –dijo ella parándose

Muchos miraban la escena, en especial Neji

-Asuma sé la trae con todos –dijo Sakura algo asustada

-Siempre es así –añadió Hinata por lo bajo

-¿Alguien quiere ayudar? –dijo el profesor, viendo que Tenten no resolvía nada

Neji sé iba a parar, pero Kankuro de inmediato sé acerco a la chica

-Todo estará bien –dijo el resolviendo el ejercicio

-Todos vamos hacer los ejercicios de la 254 a ola 257… y el tiempo está corriendo, Tenten si no quieres bajar tus notas, será mejor que está ves si me entregues el trabajo

-Sí profesor –dijo ella tomando lugar

-Mierda –dijo Naruto al ver tanto ejercicio –Y esto no es ramen

Acción que Sasuke, Sakura y Hinata rieran un poco pero callaran

-¿Quieren compartir la charla? –miro el profesor

Silencio

Todos estaban tratando de resolver los ejercicios, Sakura rogaba porque al menos una estuviera bien, Hinata los resolvía sin problema, Sasuke no era precisamente el aplicado, pero tampoco era malo, está vez Tenten si comenzó a resolver los ejercicios no podía bajar las notas, Neji miraba de vez en cuando a la chica, quizás era por su culpa, pero ya sé había disculpado, que estaba pasando. Al final todos entregaron sus trabajos y el profesor se puso a calificar.

-Sakura –llamo el profesor que miro a la chica

-Sí –dijo ella dudosa

-Deberías tomar clases de tutoría de matemáticas, debes subir las notas –le entrego su hoja, con calificación 7

-Claro –dijo ella mirándola no muy contenta

-Tenten, concéntrate –le mostro la hoja, tenia 7 –No habías sacado esas notas

La chica no dijo nada solo tomo lugar

-Naruto… como siempre… si no pasas el examen, vas a reprobar –le mostro la hoja, 5

-Rayos –dijo el chico mirando su hoja

-Los demás, no van tan mal… de tarea las páginas 258 a o la 265 ¡Sin peros! –el profesor salió del salón

-Odio matemáticas –sé quejaba Sakura

-Pues ya somos dos –agrego Ino –Tarea, tarea

-Oye Sakura… que dices si en el receso, almorzamos juntos –propuso Sai

-Sí invitas a mis amigas –dijo ella divisando hacia atrás, donde Sai

-Seguro –dijo Sai no muy convencido

-Te van a dejar en ceros –dijo bajo Shikamaru

Después de las siguientes clases, llego el receso, Sakura e Ino se encontraban donde Sai junto a Kiba y Shikamaru, Hinata había ido a biblioteca por unos libros, ella siempre solía ir por libros de astronomía, pero lo que quería era no estar tan apegada a sus amigas, no sé sentía bien, sabía que debía contarles, pero no quería, era su secreto, además también había notado que Neji no andaba bien, lo conocía, tomo asiento a una banca y por un momento miro a las demás chicas, iban y venían, ojala ella pudiera hacerlo, no sentirse encadenada, si debía fingir que no pasaba nada, pero si pasaba, no pudo evitar llorar y llevarse las manos a la cara, pero de pronto alguien se sentó a su lado

-¿Hinata estas bien? -Neji se sentó a su lado

-Neji -volteo a mirarlo -Si te ven cerca…

-Hinata… ¿Estas llorando?... ¿Te paso algo verdad? -sonaba muy preocupado

-No… claro que no… solo que… tu sabes… no es fácil esto… -sé secaba las lagrimas

-Lo sé… pero no puedes rendirte… menos si te pones así… -dijo el mirándole y tocando su mano

-A ti también te pasa algo –Hinata trato de controlar su tristeza -Te he notado algo… distraído, raro en ti… y ella… también

-Que bien me conoces…

-Quizás conozco a cada uno, con mirarlos… ¿Paso algo con Tenten?

-No… cosas sin sentido… ahora lo importante eres tu ¿Quieres que te espere luego del ensayo? -pregunto el

-Traje el auto –dijo más calmada -Gracias Neji

-De nada, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti ¿Verdad? Incluso preferiría irme

-No sabes lo que dices… sabes ya lo he aceptado –sonrió –No están malo después de todo

-Como puedes decir eso –ante eso el solo la abrazo

Error, Karin había mirado todo, no escuchado, pero había visto todo, así que saco su celular y tomo una foto, quizás eso serviría para después

-Hay que aceptar la realidad –dijo ella mientras se ponía de pie –Todo está bien –dicho eso sé alejo

-No puedo dejarte ir –la mirada de Neji sé volvió triste

No podía evitar no sentir lo que pasaba con Hinata, ella era importante para él, sé sentía mal porque no podía hacer nada, no podía evitarlo, porque había tanta gente mala, ella que no había hecho nada tenía que irse, esa era la razón de la cual algún día quiso hacer lo mismo que Yamanaka, tomar la puerta falsa e irse, pero no, no podía dejarla sola, a ella, en ese difícil camino, habían hecho un juramento, juntos siempre. Hinata mostraba fortaleza, no quería que sus amigas sintieran lastima de ella, no quería que nadie la viera como la, como sea que la vieran.

Ya era de noche, cuando ella se alistaba para salir, Sakura se encontraba haciendo la mentada tarea de matemáticas junto a Ino en la sala, aun iban a cenar, cuando vieron salir a Hinata con un suéter, muy típico, un suéter griseo que era su favorito, quizás recuerdos, las chicas solo la quedaron mirando, ella llevaba solo una lámpara y una mochila.

-¿A dónde vas a esta hora? –pregunto Sakura

-Ah mirar las estrellas, es noche despejada –respondió Hinata

-Siempre va a veces –añadió Ino sin mirar a la Hyuga

-Hinata… cuando regreses podemos hablar –pidió Sakura

-Claro… llevo algo para cenar, pueden dormir si tardo

-¿Estarás bien? –pregunto Sakura

-Sí Sakura, gracias –Hinata sé alejo y salió

-Creo que algo anda mal con Hinata

-Crees –dijo Ino poniéndole atención

-No te has fijado que en la ducha, sé queda mucho cabello negro

-La verdad no… suelo usar más la tina –agrego Ino

Su habitación, dijeron las dos y salieron para haya

Habían buscado por todas partes, pero no había nada, Sakura sé encontró un cajón del tocador con llave, ambas sé miraron, porque estaría con llave, ambas chicas solo sé miraron y salieron sin tener resultado. Eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y Naruto regresaba de ir a ver a su mamá, venía conduciendo por la carretera cuando vio entrar a alguien conocido al panteón, era Hinata, sé quedo pensando, que hacia Hinata ahí, así que bajo y la siguió

-Ey –dijo Naruto cuando se iba acercando

Hinata sé giro y miro al rubio

-¿Qué haces aquí? –pregunto Naruto

-Eso mismo debería preguntar –respondió Hinata

-Normalmente caminas sola, por el cementerio –comento Naruto

-Quizá –Hinata sé giro y continúo

-¿Dónde vas? –pregunto nuevamente el rubio

-Ven a ver –dijo ella invitándole a seguirle

Naruto solo sonrió y le siguió, llegando a un lugar poco despejado, mientras Hinata sacaba algo, Naruto solo veía

-¿Qué es eso? –pregunto Naruto

-Un telescopio… lo hice a los trece… mira –ofreció Hinata

Naruto sé asomo y pudo ver a Saturno

-Saturno… wow –al mismo que Naruto dejaba de ver

-Planeo construir uno más grande para ver el cometa que vendrá en primavera, nadie sabe cuando regresara

-Los milagros de la naturaleza –comento Naruto mirando al cielo estrellado –Ahora comprendo

-¿Comprender? –dijo dudosa la Hyuga

-Que estás metida en todo esto –añadió el rubio, que seguía mirando el cielo, con las manos metidas a los bolsillos

-Tengo mis creencias, tengo fe ¿Tú no? –dijo Hinata que miro el cielo y luego a él, a esos ojos azules que ahora la miraban

-No… hay demasiada suciedad en el mundo –respondió Naruto mirando hacia otro lado

-Sin sufrimiento no hay compasión, sin compasión no hay perdón –Hinata vio como el evadía el tema

-Díselo a los que sufren –respondió Naruto evasivo –A mi no

-¿No sufres por nada? –pregunto Hinata tomando asiento

-No –mintió el rubio


End file.
